EsuRan Week 2018: A collection of LanceAce Prompts!
by AyaxRoses
Summary: Two weeks worth of wonderful Lance x Ace prompts! 7 prompts in total! All LanceAce! Cuddling/sleeping together. Animal Onesies. Stargazing/evening together, the Beach, Cooking Together, Hot Springs, and First Kisses. There will be a lot of fluff, firsts, and love all throughout. All thanks to the Puzzle & Dragons X amino for the prompt ideas!
1. Cuddling

AceLance-EsuRan Week 2018- Prompt #1: Cuddles/Sleeping Together

Ooooh~ ;) Or well ya know cuddles. Geez, guys, this isn't that kinda story (wait till I make a future one!) Lance and Ace have a little movie night/kissing/cuddle session together on their couch. Newlyweds being cute. Okay, so all I did this weekend was be antisocial and watch the Pokemon movie marathon while playing Sonic Forces. So that's where my brain went! This one-shot is likely the shortest of the bunch. Stay tuned for Prompt #2 very soon. It'll involve little Lance and little Ace!

* * *

Television light was the only thing illuminating the otherwise dark room. On one side of the room, were two counterpart egg-shaped dragons. Both the white and orange dragon, as well as the purple and black dragon, found themselves snoozing away on a red cushioned couch. Both had attempted to rest as far away from each other as possible. Yet, the Tamadra kept kicking or bumping into his counterpart. Devi seemed to be doing more of the same. Thankfully, their snoring wasn't too loud.

An Auburn-haired boy laughed at the two dragon's antics. He grasped for the silver remote and pressed the "volume up" button to block out the any further noises. This was just in case.

Within the other, more central part of the living room were two young adult males cuddled up under a large, soft-looking, sky blue blanket. The two bodies underneath the blanket were cuddled up tightly. The slighter larger of the two was bundled up in a contrast of light and dark blue colored pajamas. His arms extended down and around the waist of the younger male. Under the blankets, it was hard to see much besides a white-blond head of hair, with two cobalt blue Dragonoid horns on either side of the owners head.

Resting within the Dragonoid's embrace was a smaller male with bright auburn hair and two sparkling blue eyes. Those eyes were torn between the on-screen characters and his beautiful lover holding him. Ace too had his own blend of bright red and dark red pajama pants. They were wearing matching sets of sleepwear, a wedding gift from one of their dear friends, Charo.

"Lance," Ace nuzzled his head lazily against the blue fabric of his lover's nightshirt. His soft blue eyes met with two endearing Dragonoid eyes. The older male gaze was intense and unfaltering. The younger boy felt his mouth dry, and his cheeks flushing pink. Lance's hand smoothly carded through the soft Auburn bangs. "What is it?" Lance asked, entirely lost in the younger male. Lance chuckled at the pout on the other's lips. Ace felt the laugh from Lance's chest, and couldn't help but smile.

Ace reached for Lance's free hand and held it within his own. His blue eyes fell to the single gold and blue band on Lance's ring finger. Ace covered his husband's hand with his own.

"You're not paying attention to the movie," Ace complained, but the sparkle in his eye and smile indicated there was no irritation. His eyes sparkled upon his own golden ring. It was shaped like a beautiful dragon with the curled tail and head meeting in the center. Within that very center, were two beautiful sapphire and ruby gemstones. Lance brought the younger man's hand to his lips. He kissed his lover's hand tenderly, with not a centimeter to be excluded from his loving touch.

"Ace," Lance practically cooed out his name. He brought his lips down firmer upon his spouse's lips. Ace couldn't look away from the heated and needy gaze brimming behind beautifully long eyelashes. Lance gently brought Ace's hand back down with his own. "We've been watching these movies for hours now and…" Lance began with a deeper tone that left Ace shivering. The white-haired Dragonoid leaned his chin down and captured Ace's lips. "I've found something, more interesting."

Ace cheeks felt like fire under those golden yellow eyes, and with the implications of their speaker's words. "Lance," Ace spoke softly into Lance's chest. He mumbled something within the fabric of Lance's shirt. His blue eyes fluttered up towards his love. They had been married just months, but they were caught up with an unfortunate amount of work the past week. So now was certainly the time where they could feel their need to be as close as possible. "I really…" Ace started with a flirtatious tone. The younger male softly licked his lips after ensuring he had caught his lover's full attention. Ace let a little moan slip through his lips as he bit down on his lip. Leaning in closer, Ace's voice ghosted over Lance's lips. Right before their lips could meet, Ace stopped his Dragonoid with a finger to his lips. "Think you should give this series more of a chance…" The younger male finished at last, with a bright cheeky grin to boot.

The tiny flush on Lance's cheeks and near growl that came from his lips were beyond perfect. Ace had almost felt bad at the frown that followed, almost. The younger male felt a rush at seeing the desire darken in Lance's eyes. Perhaps, it was an extension of their rivalry. Lance seemed to have a natural talent for making Ace a flustered mess. The least Ace could do in turn was to get his lover riled up. The reactions Lance gave due to his teasing acts were simply vengeance. For good measure, Ace stuck out his tongue in victory and pointed towards the screen.

They would be watching Ace's favorite animated movies, but it seemed they were far too good at distracting one another.

In one swift movement, Lance brushed the hand over his mouth away and stole a kiss, stuck-out tongue and all. The Dragonoid wasted no-time in deepening the already open mouth kiss. Lance grasped and held Ace's hand in his own. Feeling Ace smiling against the kiss gave Lance an incentive to dart out his own tongue and take further control of the kiss.

The entire kiss had taken Ace's breath away, with such a deep kiss right off the bat, and he felt guided onto his back. It may be taken to his grave, but Ace knew every bit of his body loved Lance taking control. There was something so perfect about being so loved and wanted. Lance's weight was entirely welcome upon his own. Ace let his husband know this by rubbing soft circles on Lance's back. Ace's hands found themselves roaming all around Lance's back. The younger male boldly tightened his hold from under Lance and brought them impossibly closer.

Lance was entirely flushed upon Ace, with their chests pressed tightly together and legs entwined beautifully. Lance's hands shifted through Ace's hair and upon his waist. Lance broke the kiss for just a second worth of air, before diving right in again. Lance's lips began grazing and teasing Ace's lower lip. The latter could swear he would combust at this rate. Their lips crashed again and again together, with each kiss seeming deeper than the last.

There had been countless moments of every part of their bodies flushing together. Ace held Lance tightly above him and gazed at his lover tenderly. " _I love you,_ " Lance murmured suddenly and silenced Ace's response in one last heated kiss. The older male's lips entirely flushed over his own as his teeth grazed over Ace's lower lip. Ace moaned entirely breathless and gone from the kiss. He gave his last bit of energy into the kiss, before breaking it to let out a very audible yawn, much to his annoyance. He could feel the weight of his exhaustion as his eyes started blinking closed, even after their kisses.

Their lips pressed together once more but more gentle. Ace slowed the movements of his hands on Lance's back. Although he could feel the need to be closer to them, he knew they were both too exhausted. The snoring sound of their dragon partners was not too far away. This brought Ace back to reality and his entire face flushed red. He just couldn't help but fall into a trance when with his lover.

Lance chuckled at the sight of Ace's soft yawns and pressed a kiss to Ace's forehead. The auburn-teen grumbled at the feeling of Lance rolling off him. "You need sleep," Lance told his lover firmly. Lance chuckled and wrapped Ace up in his arms. Ace sighed in contentment as he rested his head on Lance's chest. His eyes blinked as he blearily watched the movie credits filling the screen. Ace frowned and let out a sad groan.

Lance chuckled at this, "Upset you missed your movie?" He asked although fully knowing otherwise.

Ace turned his head towards Lance. "No, I just wish I had more energy." Ace stifled another yawn behind his hand. "Besides we have the movies on DVD," Ace added in a cheeky smile, which earned him a soft kiss from his lover. Ace hummed at the feeling of Lance wrapping the blanket more securely around them.

Lance soothing brushed his hands up and down Ace's back. The younger teen cuddled up closer and moved his body. He was resting higher on Lance's chest, right above his lulling heartbeat. Ace's arms moved to curl around Lance's shoulders. "Love you…" Ace mumbled tiredly against the other's chest. He held to the older male tightly, and let his legs find a comfortable place surrounded by Lance's longer legs.

"I love you too. Goodnight Ace," Lance pressed a kiss upon Ace's temple. Softly, he whispered in an entirely alluring tone. "Don't worry. We'll have all the time in the morning to make up for this." Lance assured the other. Ace moaned at the insulation and settled on burying his flushed face within Lance's shirt. Morning couldn't come soon enough.

Ace was surprised he was able to sleep so easily. Yet it seemed exhaustion and the beautiful song of Lance's heartbeat did just that. "Good night, Lance."

~END~

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm sorry this is such a tease-chapter! :P Geez~ It was supposed to just involve cuddles! What happened? But well I'm gonna leave other similar scenarios *clears throat* in some future one-shot story of these. I'll up the rating there when I do get some time to write it.

Stay tuned (tomorrow probably) for a really pure and fluffy prompt 2~ Childhood friends AU? Ooooh~ The next prompts may be further apart (a few days) but I wrote two prompts over the weekend so they're closer together.


	2. Animal Onesies

EsuRan Prompt #2

Animal Onesies

* * *

A/N: Prompt #2: Animal Onesies

Childhood friend meeting AU thingy. Shh, I know what I'm doing (No I don't!). I changed it to an Ouka onesie that little Ace is super proud of :) Coming up next will be Stargazing!

* * *

Sunlight beamed brilliantly through the surface of the clear blue sky. You could see the sun rays being reflected into two, twinkling blue eyes. The young boy was no older than five, with spiky auburn-brown hair that held a peculiar cross pattern in the center.

The young boy was happily sitting in at the breakfast table across from his young mother. The young pink haired woman smiled over at her adorable son. She held a hand under her chin as she glanced over at Ace. He was gobbling up his omelet and toast. He seemed to be a record fast eater today.

Ace's chewed hurriedly and his little legs were kicking back and forth under the table. His blue eyes went wide as a particular bite of food came down too fast. Ace started coughing and beating his closed hand rhythmically over his chest. It wasn't a second later that Ace continued chewing again.

"You shouldn't rush your meals! That's a bad habit," Rena lectured gently. She reached her arm across the table and pat Ace on his shoulder.

"I knooow. But I'm so excited! Grandma is gonna take me out to meet some monsters today!" Ace cheered. His eyes turned sparkly at the mere mention of monsters.

Rena sighed and shook her head slowly. "I know that Ace, but you shouldn't rush yourself. We need to wait another hour for her to come by."

"I knooow," Ace pouted and inflated his cheeks out wide. Rena giggled at her son's cute antics. He certainly was a character.

She glanced over at her son, "You certainly are fond of that outfit, Ace." She noted as she saw her son playing with the bright orange and yellow ears on top of his onesie.

Ace nodded vigorously. "Mhmm, mhmm! Yes, I love it, mom! I'm gonna wear it all the time when I become a _Dragon Caller_!" Ace's body was covered from head to toe in his precious red, orange, and yellow Ouka onesie.

The majority of the outfit was covered with a bright orange type of felt. Towards the back of the onesie and hanging by Ace's leg was a cotton stuffed yellow and maroon tail. On the ankles and wrists, there were jagged yellow cuffs with two red claws decorated on top of Ace's feet. The hood of the onesie was the most complex. Amongst the orange was maroon, diamond-shaped jewel. There were two bright yellow fin-like structures surrounding the "face" of the outfit. Lastly, there were two long orange, yellow and maroon colored ears held up by mounds of cotton.

It had taken Rena ages, and many overnight sessions to make the costume just right. Judging by Ace's reaction and him only taking it off for bath time the past few days, she would say it was a mission accomplished.

"I'm sure you'll be a great dragon caller one day," Rena assured her son. Ace smiled brightly at the compliment.

"Aww, I'm so excited! I hope I can make friends with an Ouka right away!" Ace rambled on through the remainder of his breakfast.

"Oh, those are pretty rare. How will you know how to find one?" Rena humored her bright-eyed child.

Ace cutely tapped at his chin and looked up towards the ceiling. He then met his mom's gaze and smiled toothily. "I'm gonna go travel all over Dragoza until I find one! And I'll treat it very gently and be so nice to it so it'll become my partner!" Ace finished and nodded to himself.

"I'm happy to hear that. You'll have to remember to play nicely with the monsters today right? Be careful not to be too noisy around them," Rena held her palm up against her chin as she watched her son beaming with determination.

Ace's blue eyes lit up. "Of course!" He shouted before closing his mouth with his hands. "Well, I'll practice being quiet when I get there," Ace bashfully stroked his finger against his cheek.

He ate quietly for a moment after. Then something seemed to spring within the boy. Ace clenched his little hand tightly and boldly proclaimed. "But no matter what I'll become a dragon Caller! It's my dream!"

It seemed there was no deterring this one's dream, even at such a young age. She couldn't help but smile at him. He reminded her so much of King at times like these.

* * *

Not a minute too soon, Angine arrived at the door.

"I'll get it!" Ace joyously rushed down the staircase and towards the doorway. Rena laughed to herself as she watched her son zoom through the place like a blur. Ace's tiny hand reached for the knob and he opened the door to see his smiling grandmother.

The grey-haired Dragonoid woman had a cheerful smile placating on her lips. "Ace," She greeted warmly. Her eyes lit up at the greeting and Ace rushed over towards his grandmother and hugged her legs. The older Dragonoid knelt down and hugged her grandson. "I see you're dressing as Ouka today! Your mother sent me pictures but it looks even more amazing in person. You've outdone yourself, Rena," Angine complimented and waved over towards the pink haired woman.

"Ah..thanks..." Rena spoke softly and started rubbing her arm with the opposite hand.

The elderly Angine stood up and blinked, a bit worried looking at her pink haired daughter-in-law. Rena was standing a few feet behind Ace, her eyes narrowed down and she opened her mouth. "I hope he's careful with the monsters. He's been a little too high energy…" She voiced one of her many troubles.

Angine's lips curved and she walked over towards her daughter-in-law. "There's no need to worry Rena. I'll be watching him closely." Angine assured her of the other worries. "We'll be going towards a rather quiet part of the forest to meet monsters. Nothing more aggressive than mild-mannered Woodsie and Bubblie. Plus, I have a new friend I think Ace will like to meet."

Rena crossed her arms under her chest. "You mentioned that before. He is around Ace's age right?"

Angine laughed at the overconcern. "Yes, he's a Dragonoid, no more than a year or two older. Very mild mannered too. I'm sure they'll get along. Vahaton has been taking great care of him."

"You mean a real-life Ancient?!" Ace asked with shimmering eyes. Rena pat her son on the head.

"That's right Ace, the Ancient of Water." She confirmed his excited thoughts. Her hand ruffled the soft auburn locks of hair "He's been taking care of that boy alongside for how long now?"

"It's been a month. So it's taking _some adjustment_ ," Angine's voice came out a bit softer. Ace blinked. He noticed his mom's eyes turning a bit darker in tone, and her lips curve into a frown.

Angine knelt down again to reach Ace's level. She placed her hand on Ace's shoulder. A rather serious glint fell into Angine's eyes both within and outside of her monocle. "I really think he could use a good friend. Ace do you think you can share some of that positivity with him? Maybe tell him about your favorite monsters?"

"You betcha!" Ace burst out immediately. His cheeks flushed pink. "Maybe we'll even be best friends! I can't wait now to show him my Ouka costume!"

Angine chuckled at the response. "Well, then I think we'll have nothing to worry about!" Angine assured the worried mother.

Rena nodded a bit hesitant and brought her son into a hug. "All right, Ace, I'm trusting you to be on your best behavior today! With the monsters and on your playdate."

Ace's nose scrunched up at the comment. "Eww! I'm not going on a playDATE! That's what adults do!" He huffed out.

Both Angine and Rena chuckled at the comment. Give it a bit more time. Rena explained, "It just means you'll spend the day playing nicely with that boy, alright?"

Ace's face relaxed and turned towards a beaming smile. "Ah, okay then! Well, I'm off!" Ace announced this triumphantly. He hugged his mom one more time and held his arm up in the air. The young boy extended his index finger to the air and followed his grandmother to the door.

"We'll be back before dinner time, Rena," Angine notified the young mother, and waved at her.

Rena smiled, but couldn't help her eyes from widening at the thought of Ace's transportation. "And sweetie! Hold on tight to your grandma or the dragon as you go off. They can fly pretty fast!"

"I know, mom!" Ace added as he took his grandma's hand and the two headed towards the forest. Rena watched them leave carefully. "Just come back safely," she said softly to herself.

* * *

Ace had underestimated take-off speed from the red carrier dragon. He quickly turned his body around to face his grandma and his little arms wrapped around her. The woman's arms bundled him uptight. He was sitting right in front of Angine, as instructed by his caring and protective mother. The mighty red wings began to flap and move faster through the sky. Ace finally loosened his grip after moments of traveling. His blue eyes began to light up like the sky above and watch with amazement at the world below.

"Just look how tiny the world is!" Ace exclaimed and watched as they moved passed by familiar towns and forests.

"I have a feeling you'll like Dragoza, Ace." Angine voiced with a grin. Ace continued to point out nearly every surrounding he knew of. Angine glanced down upon seeing their destination. She gently pets the dragon head and it began its descent. Ace winced his eyes shut from the impact, it wasn't as startling as the takeoff but it took getting used to.

"We're here," Angine announced and tapped her grandson on the shoulder.

"I'll finally get to meet my monsters now!?" Ace asked with a renewed twinkle in his eyes. The prospect of meeting monsters brought him pure bliss.

"Not quite yet, Ace. Remember we're going to meet with a friend," She reminded the young boy.

Ace's lips intoned to a pout. "Okaaaaay…" He slurred out and inflated his cheeks, comically.

Angine laughed and made some kind of signal towards the dragon before it took off. Ace followed Angine through the forest and to a rather large building.

"What is this place?" Ace asked.

"This is where your new friend and Master Vahaton lives," Angine noted. The young boy's eyes lit up at the mention of the famous Ancient of water.

"Will we get to meet him too?" Ace asked happily.

Angine nodded at this and smiled. "Perhaps, if he's not busy with the guild." She told the young boy and knocked on the door. There was no immediate answer and so Angine turned the knob and led them up the stairs.

Unfortunately, for her pouty grandson, it seemed Vahaton would be out. "He may come back later," Angine comforted the young boy. Ace nodded at this.

"Lance must be in his room," Angine noted. "I'm glad we got here so soon. It must be lonely for the boy. being here on his own. Now, Ace-" She started and turned towards her son. Ace was already bouncing from outside the supposed 'new friend's' door.

"I know, I know. I'll be a great friend!" Ace assured with a grin that didn't leave room for doubt. Ace's innocent heart seemed to shine through those curved pale lips. Angine ruffled her son's hair and led him up the old staircase.

They went through a vast hallway and the grey-haired woman knocked on the door. "Lance, I've brought someone here to meet you," Angine called through the door.

She heard the soft pitter-patter of feet walking on the old flooring, and the knob turning. Two bright yellow dragonoid eyes peered through the tiniest slit of the door. Those eyes glanced over the two visitors on the other side. Familiarity sparked a light within them at seeing Angine. However, a shiver seemed to spread through those same eyes as the met with the younger boy's set of blue. He hesitated but fully opened the door.

The young boy looked over at Ace again cautiously and stepped out. He wasn't much older than Ace, about he was taller by quite a few inches. His skin was a beautiful creamy color that seemed to fit so well with his white-blond hair. The young boy was wearing a simple white t-shirt that had a cute Bubblie monster design on the front; it fits well with his dark blue shorts.

"This is Lance," Angine introduced the boy to her grandson. She almost laughed at the way her grandson looked over at the boy with entranced, sparkling blue eyes and his jaw gone slack. "And Lance this is precious grandson-" Angine nudged Ace's arm, prompting him to introduce himself.

Ace shook his head quickly and extended his hand. "I'm Ace! Nice to meet ya!" The young boy greeted happily. His blue eyes kept falling back to the dark blue Dragonoid horns and long white hair that had fallen to his neck. Lance looked towards Angine and hesitantly shook the boy's hand. Ace found it rather warm and his cheeks lit up pink. Lance nodded. With a dreamlike look, Ace blurted out, "Wow! Lance, I had no idea you'd be so pretty! You're prettier than every girl I've met too!" The auburn-haired boy seemed to speak with his heart on his sleeve.

Lance's eyes began to shiver and darted to the door in near panic. The Dragonoid turned his head to the side. His cheeks were blushing pink. "I'm _not_ a girl," His voice escaped at last. Ace seemed mesmerized at hearing that. Well, perhaps hearing the voice more than the words themselves.

Ace cocked his head to the side and answered. "I know that. I just mean that you're prettier than every girl I've met. You're probably one of the prettiest people ever!" He attempted to resolve the situation, however, Lance's pout turned sour.

"Hmph," Lance huffed at this. His eyes kept glancing at his room, and far away from Ace's eyes. Angine tried to resolve the situation and place a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Ace, I think that word might be a little too strong," She attempted to explain this.

Ace only blinked. "What? Mom said it's nice to give compliments! I was being nice!"

"I know that but perhaps…" She gave in with a sigh. Angine gave the young Dragonoid a sympathetic smile. His blush was gone but the memory of this would certainly be remembered for years to come. She would laugh if it wouldn't scare Lance away. "We should focus on the monsters, okay?"

"Okay!" Ace's eyes lit up and he started jumping up and down. "I'm sooo excited!" He cheered on and led the group down the stairs. Lance looked warily at the boy but followed after him and Angine.

* * *

Angine, Lance, and Ace walked out of the building and into a brightly lit section of the forest. The sun was shining overhead and the trees were brimming with life.

The elderly woman sat down first. She carried a basket loaded up with sandwiches for herself and the boys. Beneath those layers were two small bags filled with berries that the monsters of the forest had enjoyed.

Angine extended one bag towards Lance. "Here you are," She told him. Lance nodded his thanks. Ace held his palms out flat. "And one for you," Angine finished. "Lance, could I trust you to show Ace how to properly feed our monster friends?"

Lance nodded diligently at this question. He looked out towards the forest and noticed a green tear-drop shaped monster. It had two leaves protruding from its head and was bouncing cheerily amongst all the plant life.

"Okay," Lance whispered softly. He started walking carefully over towards the tree. He waved Ace over. Ace happily skipped over towards the older boy. Lance held his hand out flat. It halted Ace's steps. The older boy held a finger to his lips. "Shh! Do you want to scare it off?"

Ace's forehead scrunched up at the comment. "Of course, not."

"Then, walk more carefully…" Lance shook his head and gently grasped his hand around Ace's wrist. "Watch my footsteps and try to avoid the twigs beneath. I'll make sure you don't fall." Lance ensured the younger boy. Ace's lips parted for a moment of silence. There was something unfamiliar fluttering in his chest, but he quickly waved it off to the excitement of meeting a new friend. "Right," Ace hushed out.

He followed the pattern of Lance's footsteps, and soon enough found himself walking in stride. His steps were carefully placed. He started walking from the tips of his toes to the balls of his feet softly. The two boys made it over towards the Woodsie.

Angine watched fondly at her grandson and the young Dragonoid playing so nicely.

Lance released Ace's wrist and turned his gaze away shortly after. Ace couldn't help but find his eyes drawn to that faint flush on the older boy's cheeks. He gripped tightly at his bag of fruit, as the fluttering warmth returned again.

The white-haired boy extended the back of his hand out gently. He smiled at the Woodsie and watched as it carefully looked up at him and sniffed his pale hand. "It's alright. We're here to friends," Lance cooed in a voice so soft and gentle. His lips curved into a rare smile Ace couldn't help but reflect that gesture.

Lance gently brought his hand to Ace's arm. "You should do the same," Lance advised, and Ace quickly went to it. He extended the back of his hand out towards the monster, allowing it to know him a bit more. The boys were pleased with the beaming grin the Woodsie displayed.

"I think it likes me," Ace thought aloud, cheerfully. He started nodding to himself.

Lance sighed at the boy's exuberance. "Alright, now you'll want to gently offer it food. Don't force it to eat or move your hand too swiftly," The older boy lectured and extended his palm out towards the monster. In the center of his palm was a bright blueberry. The Woodsie lowered it's head and looked at it. It then chirped before taking a swift bite of the berry. It was chirping even more so.

Ace copied the gesture to his ability but ended up pinching a blueberry between his forefinger and thumb. Ace guided his hand forward but found it caught by pale fingers. "Not like that, remember? Palm out flat." Lance gently berated the boy and turned his hand over. Ace puffed out his cheeks but followed the boy's directions regardless.

"Good," Lance praised the boy as he watched the Woodsie taking a quick liking to him and his treats. The two continued holding out more treats for the monster.

"It seems it's bringing some friends," Ace noted cheerfully as he watched three other Woodsie approaching them. "Good thing we brought plenty of treats,"

Lance nodded and gently smiled at the monsters. He found it a bit odd that for a split-second, his eyes wandered over to the younger boy as well.

* * *

The boys returned shortly after from their adventure, and back to Ace's grandmother. Ace sported a beaming grin and Lance seemed to make a habit of not meeting her eyes.

"I'm so hungry now!" Ace blurted out. The young boy rubbed his stomach in circular motions. Angine chuckled at this and patted next to her. A checkered blanket was spread over the forest ground. The basket was empty and several sandwiches were uncovered from her plastic wrap. She took out two thermoses' of water, one blue and the other red.

Ace cheerfully took the red bottle and took a large gulp. "You wouldn't believe how many Woodsie monsters we saw!" Ace emphasized by holding his arms out as wide as possible.

Angine looked over at Lance and patted an empty spot over the blanket. Lance carefully sat down with his knees resting to his side. He took the blue water bottle and drank softly.

"So I take it you had fun too, Lance?" The Dragonoid woman asked curiously.

Lance turned his gaze away again but nodded. "I guess so…" He replied softly. It was to no surprise the rest of the conversation was to be dominated by Ace.

The younger boy nearly bounced from his seat as he saw a tiny blue drop monster. "Hey! Lance! Look! Look! It's a Bubblie! Just like on your shirt!" Ace seemed to be unable to stop bouncing with every phrase.

"I see that," Lance grumbled out, between bites but did sneak a few peeks at the monster.

Angine chuckled at the two. They were getting along better than expected.

* * *

After their lunch, the three packed up their goodies in the basket and headed back towards the building.

Ace was lagging behind for a change. He stopped at the edge of the forest.

"Ace? Is everything alright?" Angine questioned her pouting grandson.

The young boy scratched his cheek. "Well, it's just I had so much fun, and I thought maybe I could look for a Flamie or another monster one more time! We still have food left!" Ace protested with determined eyes. His little hands held out his bag.

Angine chuckled and placed a hand on the young boy's head. She ruffled his hair through the hoodie. "It would be pretty rare to see a Flamie near there. They do tend to live more near Volcanoes than forests."

Ace thought this over. "Well, then maybe a Bubblie…" He turned towards the older boy. "For Lance to befriend,"

Lance's eyes widened at the statement and crossed his arms. "I'm alright, I saw one earlier today," He attempted to deflect the attention from himself. He soon felt the younger boy's hand on his arm.

"Aww, come on! There's no need to be shy," Ace started pulling him along, but Lance gently shook off the boy's hold on him.

"Alright fine, I guess I'll explore on my own," Ace whined but all the same started heading back into the forest.

Angine was about the protest. Thankfully, Lance interjected. It seemed to be on instinct as he clasped his slightly bigger hand over Ace's. "You'll get lost on your own, Idiot" Lance spat out. He was sure to add on that last word to defend his actions from seeming too gushy.

Ace seemed satisfied by this answer and held tightly to the older boy's hand. Although he did complain with a slight groan, "I'm not an idiot,"

Lance shook his head. "Then don't wander off,"

Angine followed after the young boy's on their journey. Keeping a watchful yet amused eye over the pair of friends.

* * *

To Ace's dismay, they hadn't found a Flamie within the forest. However, another Bubblie did appear. Ace grasped Lance's hand tightly and rushed towards it.

Lance sighed at the young boy's actions. Ace flushed, "Oh right," And started moving slowly through the forest. The two boys walked carefully by the Bubblie and crouched towards it. This monster was particularly friendly. Its cheeks lit up bright pink and its mouth turned into a bright smile.

Ace took this as a positive sign and moved to pet the young Bubblie. His small hand was curved a bit too much to the monster's liking. It seemed resembled a claw of some sorts. Lance's eyes widened at the bold action. He noted the way the Bubblie to lower its gaze. The Bubblie started to open its mouth, about to spout a large burst of water through its mouth.

Lance hurriedly called out, "Don't!", in a tone a bit harsher than intended. Lance swiftly grasped Ace's wrist and pulled the boy towards the side, effectively dodging the blast. Lance roughly scolded the boy. "What were you thinking?" He shouted out. The Bubblie scrammed after that. Immediate regret came after the words, and to use that tone as well. What was it with this kid, getting him to react like that? He hadn't raised his voice since...well, since fighting with Devi. This somehow felt just as 's face fell and those entrancing blue eyes winced shut. Lance missed the usual smile on the cheerful boy's lips.

"I just wanted to befriend it! You don't have to be so mean!" Ace defended, a bit louder than intended. He shook his head in defiance. Lance's hand extended towards the younger boy, yet it hovered there. He quickly retracted it.

With a tone barely above a whisper, the older boy apologized, "I'm sorry…" Lance's eyes seemed to swell up with some emotion and he gently reached for the boy once more. Ace turned back. "You could have gotten hurt," Lance alluded to his real reason for concern. The auburn haired boy grasped for the hand hanging above him. His lips curved into a gentle smile.

"I'm okay now!" He assured with the quick forgiveness only a child was so capable of giving. Ace scratched his cheek. "Thanks to you in fact! So, let's go and find another monster together. That one was a bit moody." Ace laughed this off and took Lance along. Lance found it harder to fight the tint of color on his cheeks.

Ace's grandmother watched the boy's carefully, happy to not be needing to step into the dispute.

The three of them walked for several minutes and spotted another Bubblie. It was happily bouncing by a small pond. Angine took a seat several yards away and watched as the boys played gently with the monster. This Bubblie had no issues with being petted and even jumped into Ace's lap. This made the boy grin widely.

The two boy's sat by the pond and Lance listened through the majority 'their' conversation. "You're really good with monsters Lance," Ace complimented the older boy.

Lance turned away but found himself glancing back to meet the younger boy's gaze. "I guess so… Ace?"

The younger boy blinked. He was surprised and elated to hear the boy ask him something. "Yeah?"

"I've been wondering for a while...what's with that outfit you have on?" Lance's eyes scanned over the boy with a timid gaze.

Ace grasped at the rim of his hoodie. "Oh, this. It's an Ouka Onesie my mom made me! Cool right?"

Lance tapped his fingers over his knee. He avoided the boy's gleaming smile. "Ouka, huh? Those are pretty rare."

Ace nodded at this, "Yeah, but when I get older I want to befriend one. I want to be the world's greatest Dragon Caller."

Lance softly smirked at this, "The world's greatest? You'll need to beat the Ancient's and…" He trailed off.

Ace blinked several times, "And?" he repeated.

Lance turned to meet Ace's gaze. "You'll need to surpass me,"

"You're so on!" Ace's eyes lit up at the challenge. His lips parted as he verbally awed at the older boy. Absently, he started patting the Bubblie's head.

"We'll see about that," Lance responded with a fire lit within his eyes. He too reached for the small monster and stroked its head. The monster chirped in glee.

"Hey, Lance?" Ace started again.

"Yeah?"

"I think you'll be an amazing dragon caller," Ace assured the older boy. With rosy cheeks, and a brilliant gleam over his lips Ace reached for Lance's hand. Lance looked at him questioningly but smiled a silent thanks.

"I'm surprised you don't have a monster partner already," Ace blurted out this compliment, unaware of the reaction to follow.

He hadn't expected to see a darkness loom over Lance's bright yellow eyes.

"Lance?" Ace asked softly. The older boy wouldn't meet his gaze. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Lance shook his head. The Dragonoid answered softly. "It's just...I do have a monster partner, or well I did…"

"Huh?" Ace rubbed the back of his neck and looked over with concern in his eyes.

"We uh...got separated," Lance added out softly.

"I see…" Ace turned his gaze over to the ground. He grasped the boy's hand tightly in his own. With an assuring grin, he added. "I think you'll find each other again soon."

"What?"

"You're friends, right? Then I believe you'll definitely see each other again," Ace ensured his new friend, and there was a light from the setting sun twinkling in his eyes. It was something that made Lance feel...like it would be alright.

"Thank you," Lance muttered softly, barely above a whisper. Ace seemed happy with the answer.

With a hopeful light in his eyes, Ace turned towards Lance and his lips curved again. It was starting to hurt his cheeks but he couldn't help it. "Lance?"

"Hm." Lance murmured.

"I consider you my friend as well!" Ace professed cheerily and extended his hand towards Lance.

Lance's eyes widened again at the kind and open gesture. He fake-coughed and turned his head away. "Yeah, alright…" He attempted to calm his flustered state but was happy to see Ace much alike when their hands met.

Angine stood up and walked towards where the boys were sitting. She hadn't wanted this moment to end, but it was getting dark. "Alright you two, we should head back."

"Aww. Already?" Ace asked with a pout, "But I wanted to stay here with Lance a bit longer,"

Angine shook her head, "I know, but we do need to return home before dinnertime. We can come back, so long as your mother is fine with it. In fact…" The older woman reached towards her side pocket and brought out her phone. She pressed a few buttons, and with a _'click'_ she was done. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you getting along so well,"

* * *

Ace held tightly to the older boy's hand as they walked through the building and up the stairs. Neither boy had said much after knowing this would be a time of parting.

Ace's grandmother stood back near the end of the hall and gave the boys their time to talk. It wasn't until they arrived at Lance's room that Ace spoke up again. "Lance, I hope we can play together again soon...You're definitely the prettiest friend I have."

Lance huffed at the _"girly"_ compliment, according to his child mind anyway. He assured the younger boy anyway. "I'm sure we'll see each other. Especially as dragon callers. But...just try and remember," Lance flushed for a second as he glanced across the hall nervously. "I'm not some girl, Idiot," Lance gently chided, before leaning in. Yellow Dragonoid eyes fluttered closed, as Lance pressed his lips softly upon the younger boy's cheek. Before Ace could utter a world Lance had rushed into his room and closed the door behind him.

Ace was left flustered as his grandmother managed to somehow lead him away from his newest friend's door. Perhaps a playDATE was the right term.

/END/


	3. Stargazing

_Prompt 3: Stargazing~_

A/N: I rewatched the ending of Gakuen Heaven-and hence this idea is born. (The main character-Keita in that BL series reminded me of Ace especially with the red-brown hair and bright blue eyes.) Probably the longest prompt yet! It wasn't supposed to get so emotional there!

* * *

 _Prompt 3: Stargazing_

* * *

Stars lit up the brilliant dark blue skies of Dragoza. They're a symbol of hope for the universe. The stars are to be protected by those who inhabit the world below: monsters, humans, and dragonoids all alike.

Ace had recalled his conversation with Ra, the golden-winged sun god, whom he had made a soul-armor contract with. _Monsters are not here to fight for dragon callers. They exist to protect the stars._

The stars above gave the world such a brilliant light, even amongst the more harrowing darkness. That was why they needed to be protected, for the very sake of hope.

It was no surprise that monsters, humans and dragonoids alike revered the stars so much. Ace wanted to protect them too and to protect everything and...everyone he loved.

Perhaps, it was because of that Ace found himself at a bit of a loss after the defeat of Jest. He wanted to protect and rebuild the world that needed peace. Yet, the damage had been done and many people, dragonoids and monsters alike still lived in fear of each other. Ace hoped to restore and strengthen bonds with all citizens of Dragoza.

He wanted to strengthen his own bonds. It had only been a few weeks since the merciless battle that almost led to their world's end. Garnet, Charo, Tiger, and Anna had all gone back to see their understandably concerned families. Ace had his own mother to see, as well as Haru.

Haru had grown a lot too. She'd even started dating, apparently meeting a dragon caller amongst all the panic. To Ace's surprise and happiness, his mother hadn't seemed phased by this. She used to tease about him and Haru being a couple, but as of the past year, that had stopped entirely.

What was irksome was the conversation that followed.

" _I knew I'd have to tell my childhood friend about this, first" Haru smiled brightly, nudged Ace in the shoulder. They were sitting side by side on the living room couch. Rena came in with some mugs of warm tea a moment later. "Looks like you're not the only one spoken for now!" The blue haired girl teased with a slight bit of laughter._

 _Ace tilted his head and scratched his cheek. "But ah...I'm not with anyone."_

 _Haru's eyes seemed ready to bulge from their sockets. Her mouth swung wide open as she spat out. "Seriously! You mean to say you have that stupid look on your face for someone you're not even seeing."_

 _Ace felt a bit of apprehension on his face. "What are you talking about? Sure, I'm always happy to see my friends. Stupid face? Pretty rude don't ya think?" Ace crossed his arms under his chest._

 _Haru sighed and leaned back on the couch. "No, no! Not just like a normal stupid face. A totally dreamy-eyed, 'please make me your one and only' kind of look." The young girl completed this statement by pressing her palms flat and resting beneath her cheek. Her eyelashes fluttered wildly and she puckered her lips out for good measure._

 _Ace rolled his eyes. He waved his hand down flat towards his friend. "Come on, I'd never do something like that."_

 _Ace heard his mother laughing faintly. She was holding up her cup of tea above her lips to contain it but it totally got out._

" _Are you agreeing?" Ace shot a concerned look at his mother._

 _She shook her head and placed her index finger by her chin. She tapped that finger thoughtfully and spoke up. "There's nothing wrong if you do have those feelings, Ace."_

 _Ace's face flustered a fiery tone of red. "M-mom there's nothing like that going on, and you," Ace turned towards Haru and pointed his finger at her. "There's no way you saw me making a face like that!"_

 _Haru took a sip of her tea. "You're sure?"_

" _Positive!"_

" _What about after that last battle? You do know the aftermath was televised right? And I tuned in right when you started giving your precious rival-that lovesick look. I'd watch my back though if I were you, his fan club will be hounding you!" Haru advised with a dead-serious face._

" _I'll be fin-wait my R-rival?!" Ace squeaked out. He hated where this was going. "There's no-no way I-" Ace shook his head fiercely. "La-La...we're not like that at all! I was ya know? Elated we won and everyone was safe and there's totally nothing more to that." The teen managed to finish his sentence. He lost his nerve at being unable to say his name._

 _Rena laughed at this and placed her cup of tea down on a coaster. "That's been his story all week!"_

* * *

Ace quite literally shook the memory out of his head. It couldn't help to come back to the surface. Here he was entirely wandering around Crocus, as he claimed to see if there was a need for his help around, but everyone assured he had done ' _more than enough_ ' and should continue resting. It wasn't a bad idea, his friends took that option. They had promised to meet up another time, after hearing Ace's plan to visit Crocus.

So, the ulterior motive why he came here, was brought out. Garnet's text messages hadn't helped much either. He knew where his other friends were, yet he hadn't heard a word from Lance since the battle. Sure, he was resting up, but he just needed to see it with his own eyes.

Ace slapped his hand horizontally across his temples and held it there. "What am I doing?"

"Tamazo doesn't know, Tama! But these fried Ice Cream treats are delicious! Tama!" The white dragon was hovering by Ace's shoulder. His face was covered with smears of pink and chocolatey brown ice cream. In his hands were two nearly cleaned off sticks with fried balls of ice cream.

"Where do you even get this stuff?" Ace asked.

"From the vendors! You need to get out more, Tama!" Tamazo told him so matter-of-factly. He placed his stubby hands on his sides and nodded to himself.

"But how did you even pay for that?" Ace questioned further.

"With coins, Tama!" Tamazo answered.

Ace shook his head, why did he bother asking that. "...And you got coins from?"

"The backpack, of course, Tama!" Tamazo explained and reached towards his sides holding out a few more coins. "I had to do something while being trapped in there so many times, and so I started a collection, Tama."

Ace rolled his eyes, "With my money, of course," The teen puffed out his cheeks and snatched back the remaining coins from Tamazo's hands. "Honestly, you're impossible sometimes."

"Tamazo is totally possible! Tama!" The dragon attempted to counter, which just made Ace laugh.

"I suppose so," Ace chided.

They walked further through the main town, but with no way to help, he was running out of reasons to stay. Well, that and he hadn't seen his rival at all, not even hearing a word about him. Ace had made his way past the tall buildings and towers. He exhaled slowly and hung his head. "Well, let's head back, Tamazo." Ace announced and reached into his pocket.

"Ah, there you are, Devi!" A loud, high-toned voice came calling out to them. Ace immediately turned around. If Devi was here then….

Sure enough, Lance was standing right behind the rambunctious, egg-dragon. There was a bit of light just lingering by those two orbs of yellow. The slitted pupils in Lance's eyes expanded as they narrowed over to Ace.

Ace walked over towards his rival. He couldn't help but swallow as that gaze held him tenderly as though guiding the two rivals together with every step. The teen flushed noticing he had barely stopped inches away from his precious rival. Lance had a smug little curve to his lips, and Ace turned redder realizing that's where he looked first!

 _Geez, get a grip, Ace!_ The teenager berated himself. "Lance." Ace felt pride in saying his name that calmly. He held a hand to his chest, maybe it could suppress his hyperactive heartbeat.

"Ace," Lance returned and gazed into those two orbs of blue. They reflected the fleeting sunset beautifully now. The white-blond teen almost leaned closer then and there. He had to take a small step back. Regret flushed in Lance's eyes as Ace's lips turned into a bit of a frown. Lance opted to reach his hand out towards the other. He placed his pale hand on Ace's shoulder.

Ace knew Lance was the ice-prince, but that hadn't seemed to cool off his touch one bit. The touch felt like it was burning through the cloth on his shoulder. The worst part was he didn't mind it in the least. "L-lance! Were you looking for me…?" Ace couldn't help the hopeful tone in his voice. He did avert his eyes until he heard the response.

"Yes," Lance said so simply and easily. Ace couldn't help but turn back, expecting some kind of smirk or mocking gaze that insinuated the opposite. Yet, Lance's face was calm. He slowly released his hold on Ace's shoulder.

Devi supplied Ace with a bit more knowledge. "Your friend Garnet, kept bugging Lance about you, Devi! Saying you were in town and how lonely-!"

"Devi," Lance warned the dragon which quieted him. Devi's ears hang low like a puppy.

"She mentioned you'd be here," Lance did confirm this. It sounded just like her. Lance reached for Ace again. His fingertips ghosted over Ace's arm in a gentle-hearted gesture. "Is everything alright?"

"Ah-y-yeah…"Ace was surprised he could breathe under that kind of gaze. Lance's yellow eyes glossed over and his lips seemed to frown with concern. "I'm fine...I just ya know? wanted to see if I could help out around here…" Ace laughed nervously and brushed a hand over his nape. It was partially true.

"You should still be resting. It's only been a week since then…" Lance advised Ace. Yet, his tone was anything but lecturing. That glassy-eyed look held Ace still.

"That's what I was told to do…" Ace commented.

Lance smirked at this, "And yet you're out here." The Auburn teen couldn't help but fluster bright red at this.

"A-ah, well yeah...I g-guess," Ace cursed his stuttering. "A-and you too," Lance's hand gently squeezed his arm and looked at him seriously.

"I'm alright," Lance assured, but the bandages hiding behind Lance's cloak would beg to differ. Still, he kept his hold over Ace. " _Ace_." He murmured his name so gently. "Meet with me tomorrow night at 6, by the clocktower. There are _important things_ that…" Lance released his gently hold on Ace's arm. "I need to tell you." Lance alluded and a bit proud of that lost look into those sparkling blue eyes gave him hope. Lance pulled his hat down over his face, hiding his own apprehension.

"Make sure you're not late, Devi!" Devi screeched out with a loud humph. Lance laughed at this, so gently Ace felt himself about to stumble over. Before Lance could come out of earshot, Ace blurted out. "Hey, wait a minute!" He felt a shiver rush through him seeing Lance turn around at the first syllable.

"Yes?" Lance's voice prompted him so gentle; he almost forgot his question.

"I uh...well, I haven't even given you my answer!" Ace argued.

Lance rose an eyebrow and smirked at him. Ace hated the way it only seemed to make him blush again. "Well?" Lance started off for him.

"Ah, well…"Ace scratched his cheek with his index finger. He puffed out his cheeks. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be there."

Lance nodded to him and smiled. The teen couldn't help but return that look and feel the red deepen in his expression. Ace couldn't help but rummage his hands through his hair. "Ah, geez that guy!"

* * *

Tomorrow afternoon seemed to rush by. The sky was already starting to darken. Ace found himself smoothing down his clothes and hair in the bathroom mirror. He wasn't sure why he thought of dressing up. Lance would be wearing his same clothes and cloak, which he looked unfairly good in. Ace couldn't help but smooth out any potential wrinkles in his long crimson dress shirt. It would be cold out there, he reasoned. This shirt was simply warmer. Yet, he knew himself better.

Several knocks followed on the door. An amused voice called out from the other side. "Ace-Sweetie? Are you still getting ready for your date?"

"It's not a date!" Ace called out. He had figured it would have been more compelling had his mother not opened the door to find him messing with his hair.

"Oh really now?" She couldn't help but laugh.

"M-mom! A little privacy!" Ace sputtered out with his cheeks feeling like fire. Seriously, her, Haru and Garnet seemed to be stuck on this idea. Tiger and Charo even sent him 'good luck' texts at the mentions of his plans.

"You've been in there for quite some time, Ace. I simply reasoned it was for this. To think my baby boy is growing up and going on his first date," Rena marveled in a dreamy tone. She wasn't done there, much to Ace's 'delight.' "Pretty soon, you'll be walking down the aisle, getting married to your boyfriend...and then starting a family of your own…"

"Woah, Woah, Woah! It's not even like that at all" Ace shook his head rapidly, in turn messing up his hair. Now he'd have to fix that. His mother laughed as she noticed him brushing the stray strands of hair to the side. Ace turned his head to the side, hoping to conceal his rosy cheeks. "Lance and I are just friends, we're going to talk...and anyway. I'm only 16!" Ace defended himself. "There's no need to worry about that with anyone."

Rena's eyes turned still and her lips pursed "You may think that now, but time does have a way of getting ahead of us."

Ace blinked and his lips curved low in concern. He had a feeling this involved Dad. "Mom?"

She shook her head, "It's fine. I just want to see you happy, and from the looks of things, that's what Lance does for you."

"A-ah, Mom! It's not quite like that...I mean I'm happy sure, but I'm happy whenever I'm with my friends." Ace defended himself, and after one last glance into the mirror headed out.

His mother straightened out his shirt and looked at her precious son. "Well, your _boyfriend_ has quite the romantic side to him," She insisted on this title with a knowing smile on her face.

Ace couldn't control the way his rival's name or the teasing always made him turn bright red. He huffed, "He's just a friend. And Lance isn't even the type to...like that kind of thing anyway. He prefers being alone."

His mother couldn't help but wrap her arms around her son at the sour note. She hugged him tightly and hated the sunken look in his eyes. "I wouldn't be too sure on that, Ace."

Ace looked up at her surprised. He blinked and turned a bit away. "What do you mean…?"

"He's asking you out, alone, on the night of what's considered to be 'the most beautiful meteor shower in 50 years." His mother claimed and held two fingers out in each hand like quotation marks.

"A Meteor shower?" Ace repeated.

"You didn't know?" Rena started to giggle. "I guess he's been on your mind so much I shouldn't be surprised you forgot."

"Ace doesn't like to get out much, Tama!" Tamazo's voice came bumbling in all of a sudden. "Look! Your mom packed me with a basket of fruit, Tama!"

Ace shook his head and gave his mom a look. "You shouldn't encourage his gluttony."

Rena shrugged, and pet the little dragon's head. "They're near their expiration date anyway. It helps to avoid wasting our restaurant's food."

Tamazo puffed out his chest proudly. "That's right-Tama! I'm helping out!"

Ace rolled his eyes at the declaration. He turned back to his mom. "But I doubt Lance even knew either. I mean what makes you so sure?"

Rena smirked. Her son was finally, being a little more honest with himself. "I'm sure he knew, picking this night of all nights, and there's another little fact…" She had a wicked and knowing gleam in her eyes.

"A-another fact!?" Ace scrambled out.

"I happened to see _your_ Lance," She heavily emphasized the ownership title earning an adorable squeak to come from her equally adorable son. "One week ago."

"A week ago?" How?" Ace fumbled out.

"Oh, you know," She flicked her son on the forehead. " _Someone_ carried you over to our house after your terrifying battle. He was quite the gentleman," Rena giggled and placed a hand on her cheek. "I hadn't expected him to come to our door, carrying you like a prince. He hadn't sworn me to secrecy on this, but he did leave quickly after putting you in your bed. I offered for him to stay here, coming all this way out, but he politely declined," Rena continued with her tale as she watched her son stare off with that mesmerized glaze in his eyes. She'd know that look anywhere. "Lance told me- ' _Let Ace know he can contact me if he needs anything'_ , and he left after that." She quoted with her best impression and smiles cheekily at her son still staring off.

He only shook out of it after her remark. "Perhaps, I should have asked him to stay until you woke up."

"Mom! If that's true then why didn't you tell me earlier!" Ace accused and quickly covered his face with his palms. He quickly added on. "It doesn't change anything about tonight but still…"

Rena shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "I've tried soo many times. But you've practically burst into flames every time I so mentioned his name. Or at the least, you'd rather quickly change the subject."

Ace didn't know how to respond to that. _Lance brought me back. So...that wasn't a dream then._ He had remembered blearily looking up at Lance's smiling face and being told to ' _get some more sleep_ ', but he hadn't thought that was real!

"Look, Ace is as red as a tomato! Tama!"

"Shut up!" Ace hurriedly quipped out and peeked out from between his fingers to see his mother and dragon partner laughing.

* * *

The three moons were shining as elegantly as ever in through the dazzling night sky. Ace leaped off of his leviathan dragon and landed near a forest in Crocus. He gave his dragon one last pet before letting it rest in its egg-drop form.

He breathed out softly and glanced at the sky, wishing for some luck, for whatever this talk was about. Ace knew what he _wanted_ to hear, but there was always a mystery with Lance. The sky seemed to be split beautifully between layers of dark cobalt and light crystal blue, and the stars were in perfect view. Ace walked through the town of crocus and found the city lights to be heavily dimmed, giving it a nice ambiance.

Ace couldn't stop the feeling that was flooding all throughout. From the top of his head to the tips of his toes a warmth was overflowing. Everything felt so different now, and Ace surprised both himself and Tamazo.

"Wow! What's the rush-Tamaaa~" The little dragon fought to keep up.

Without a word of warning, Ace started rushing towards the destination. With the town's central clock tower in mind Ace's heart and feet moved forward. He didn't pay any mind to the few stares from the citizens as his destination was fresh on his mind's map. At the very sight of a blue cape and hat, Ace's body and heart accelerated.

With blue eyes not able to hide the impossible longing light and cheeks flushed from running and the sight of their end goal, Ace was left raw.

"You two made it on time, Devi!" The little Devidra seemed entirely surprised but a bit relieved too.

"And we brought snacks, Tama!" Tamazo came rushing in with his basket of fruit.

"Not everything is about food, Devi!" The little black dragon scolded, but took an apple from his counterpart's basket anyway.

"But I'm hungry! And you brought stuff too," Tamazo whined. It was true, Devi was holding onto a dark blue drawstring bag. It seemed to be rather full, but Devi carried it proudly.

"Well, we were not coming in empty handed! But it's not a bunch of food!" Devi bopped the other dragon on the top of his head.

"Ouch, Tama!"

"You're too immature, Devi. Some of us are dealing with more serious matters than our stomachs!"

"Serious, Tama?"

"Like matters of the heart over matters of the stomach," Devi protested. Lance gave the little dragon a side glance, but let it slide by.

Ace would have liked to be able to respond better, and process everything about the dragon's banter. Yet, Lance's bright, almost golden, eyes hadn't been gazing over every centimeter of his flushed face. His lingering glances held him tightly until Lance decided to look Ace over entirely. Ace held a hand to his chest and felt overheated under that gaze. He reasoned it was the different clothing that caught Lance's attention. Lance smiled a bit smugly at this and spoke out.

"Ace, will you come with me?" Lance held his hand out for Ace. The Auburn teen flushed pink and glanced over at his rival curiously.

Lance cleared his throat and turned his gaze away. "It's easy to get lost amongst the crowds here," he excused himself. Ace beamed at this and decided to take Lance's hand. They found it to be a perfect fit, as though the final piece of a puzzle closed in.

The two walked quietly throughout the town, passing building after building and hearing words of thanks to the citizens. While they were rather silent their dragon partners were not. Spasms of complaints followed by "Devi" and "Tama" filled the otherwise quiet atmosphere.

"It's too far to walk, Tama."

"No, it isn't, Devi! Quiet, or you'll ruin the mood!"

Ace couldn't help the red blush that followed the melting smile on his lips. Lance tugged the rim of his hat over his flushed face. "It's not much further," Lance assured Ace and squeezed his hand a bit tighter. Ace would have laughed at the rare and endearing sight, but he felt himself burning up from the hand tightly holding his own.

They walked through shadowed patches of a forest and through a bit of a curved path. The stars were shining brilliantly all along creating their own patches of light amongst the ground. Ace squeezed Lance's hand back as they trudged up a small yet dampened hill. Ace smiled, seeing Lance not letting go even once. He'd meet with two concerned yellow eyes briefly before finding it too much and having to turn away. He could feel Lance's gaze all the while.

The reached the very top of the grassy hill that seemed to glow a fluorescent green at this angle. It's as though this spot were destined by the heavens, collecting light from the stars and all three of their moons.

"Devi," Lance gestured to his partner.

Devi brought a hand to his forehead and saluted. "You got it, Master Lance. Come on and help out, Tamazo!" Devi ordered the other dragon. From the blue drawstring bag was a rather large checkered blanket. Devi held one end of it and gestured for Tamazo to do the same. With some mild squabbles, they put the blanket down.

Lance was the first to lean down. He sat with one leg extended and the other bent. With his hand holding tightly to the sheepish and dazed teenager, he took the opportunity to pull the other forward.

"Woah!" Ace tumbled over. He managed to calm himself enough to follow up and kneel down. Ace puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. He rolled over onto his side and sat cross-legged beside Lance. Ace glared at Lance. "I almost fell!" He would've fallen right on top of Lance to boot!

Lance shook his head and the comment. He smirked. "I would have caught you," He told Ace simply. Ace's blue eyes quivered at the insinuation and he turned his heated cheeks away. Ace muttered a string of words. He turned his gaze to see Tamazo crunching down on another apple and Devi attempting to lecture him.

"You're too loud, Devi!" Devi scolded his counterpart.

"Am not, Tama. Eating food isn't gonna spoil the date, Tama!" Tamazo practically screeched out in retaliation.

Ace's face flushed wildly with color and he covered his face with his hands. "Tamazo!" He bopped the dragon of the head and proceeded to pinch the dragon's cheeks.

"Ouch, Tama! I'm repeating what Mama Rena sai-" Ace's cheeks turned a darker red, as he clamped a hand over Tamazo's mouth.

Ace turned to meet Lance's widened eyes, and he bowed his head. "Lance, I'm so-"

"So this _is_ a date huh?" Lance speculated and smirked as Ace's quivering eyes and lips gave him the answer.

"L-Lance that's just what he's been saying, you don't have to-" Lance squeezed Ace's hand again and shook his head.

"It's fine," Lance assured. _Ace came here anyway._ He wasn't scared off by that possible prospect, his eyes glittered with hope.

"F-fine?" Ace's head was spinning at the words. It was...fine? Lance smirked at him, "Do you not want it to be?" Lance asked. He gave Ace's hand one last squeeze. The younger boy immediately missed the warmth.

"I...well…"Ace scratched his cheek. The older boy chuckled and held a held over his mouth. "It's fine you don't have to answer that...just yet," Lance alluded.

Lance proceeded to reach in through the large drawstring bag and bringing out a large silver thermos alongside two matching cups. Lance poured out a soft coffee-toned liquid into the thermos, into one of the silver cups. He handed it to Ace. Ace shivered as their hands brushed again but took the cup.

He smelled a familiar sweet scent from the cup. "Hot chocolate?" Ace guessed and Lance nodded.

"It's supposed to get cold tonight," Lance explained nonchalantly.

Ace nodded happily, and he could feel his cheeks hurting from how hard that made him smile. "Thank you," The younger male professed.

"We have blankets too, Devi." Devi chirped out and hopped over towards Lance. He pulled out one of the folded red blankets and handed it to Ace. Devi beamed at Lance patting his head in thanks. Devi seemed to be on board with whatever plan they had.

"I guess you thought of everything," Ace added sheepishly. He scratched at his cheeks and was glad to feel the fire beneath it finally calm, even just a little bit. There was another dark blue blanket folded beside Lance. Ace glanced over the rather warm looking cloak and found he likely wouldn't use it. "Well, you can have some of our fruit from the restaurant if you'd like…" Ace turned to glare at Tamazo, "Assuming it isn't already gone?"

"Oops, Tama!" The little dragon answered with a mouth full of food.

"Sorry," Ace rubbed his head with his hand. Lance held a hand up, "It's fine."

"You've got one heck of a gluttonous partner, Devi." Devi chirped out.

"Yup," Ace agreed.

"Hey! Devi eats lots too, Tama!" Tamazo countered with his arms crossed. Ace just rolled his eyes.

He started wrapping up in the red blanket Lance offered him. He met with lingering yellow eyes. Lance seemed pleased, Ace flushed at a possible reason. He was wrapping himself up in something that belonged to his rival. Something about that fact made it incredibly comforting. "So...uh, there's a meteor shower tonight," Ace started. Smooth.

Lance nodded in admission. "I know," He answered with a bit of mirth glowing in his eyes.

"Oh right? Ah, you knew beforehand," Ace couldn't help but to start rubbing at his neck again. It hadn't helped that Lance seemed to watch that gesture looking entirely too amused.

"Ace is the only one who doesn't know, Tama! Ace needs to get out and live a little, Tama!" Tamazo argued with a firm nod.

"Stop saying that!" Ace spat out. Ace intended to go off a bit more, but he couldn't help but to lose himself in the soft sound of Lance's laughter. It was a relaxing sound, very mild but it seemed to carry to him like a soft chime blowing in the wind.

Ace's pupils seemed to have blown up and his gaze was locked on his rival. Of course, Lance caught on to his staring. His rival glanced over at him questioningly, but didn't press further.

Sincerity, may just be the way he should go. "Thank you, for inviting me out here Lance and...ah…" The younger boy's mouth went dry at the longing stare burning into him. "Thanks for helping me get back home." Ace omitted any further mention of being carried there.

That mirth returned in Lance's eyes. "It's no problem, and as I said earlier… there are things I need to tell you."

Ace bowed his head at this statement, and found himself swallowing. He glanced into his own cup of hot cocoa. He took a sip to soothe his nerves.

A part of him melted as he turned to the sight of Lance pouring out too more cups of cocoa for Devi and Tamazo, before finally pouring one for himself.

The older male turned to Ace and caught his gaze. They held each other's eyes in silence before Lance spoke up. "That battle back there...and…" Lance shook his head and corrected himself, "No, even before when I had lost myself to power made me reconsider what's important to me…"

"Lance?" Ace's blue eyes began to reflect the stars above. That light within began to shiver over as Lance's voice lowered.

"I hurt you…" The white-haired dragonoid admitted. Yellow eyes darkened and glazed over, before turning away. Ace held both of his hands over Lance.

He spoke reassuringly. "You weren't able to control yourself there...and you came to fight by my side at the end. You had to stop me at that battle cup earlier...No matter what happens we'll always be there to save the other from doing something foolish right?" Ace assured in a lighter tone. He was relieved to see a bit of a curve in Lance's lips, yet that faltered shortly after.

"Your light saved our world. It was your light that reached me, Ace" Lance professed, leaving the other to shiver under his intense gaze. "But..I was scared," Lance's breath hitched, and Ace couldn't help but notice the way his hand clenched to his side. Ace held tighter to the hand that was nearest to him. He looked back to see a rather worried gaze from Devi.

"Hey, we won that battle together! I was scared too, but I had you right there-and you're incredible," Ace remembered fondly, and he couldn't stop the way his heart sped up as he realized just how that sounded. "Lance?"

His white-blond rival looked away and towards the sky. "I wasn't scared of being in that fight," Lance looked down and pointedly at Ace. "I was _terrified_ of losing you."

"L-lance!" Ace's voice squeaked out. He flushed entirely, and couldn't help the way his breath hitched. "I-I'm here though. We both made it," Ace assured upon seeing the darkness overcome Lance's eyes. Surprisingly Lance, himself and the dragons Ace reached his hand out to the side of Lance's face. His hand brushed against his cheek tenderly. Ace attempted to retract it back, but his lips quivered as he felt Lance's larger hand holding it there. Neither had said a word, and even their dragons had halted their usual squabbles.

Lance brought their hands down as he gazed towards the younger boy. His eyes were shivering painfully, and his lips were trembling. He had Ace's attention entirely as he confessed. "I-I don't want to lose... _anyone I love,_ ever again."

Ace softly gasped at the statement, and he couldn't stop his heart racing from the insinuation of all of that. "Lance…" It was the only word he could say comfortingly. He placed his cup down to his side no longer using it as a shield from his embarrassment.

Ace could never have prepared himself for the sight he was about to see. Yellow eyes reflecting a gold hue through the star light and they were trembling terribly. A glossy shine fell over those eyes and they shed tears. It seemed finally, a dam had broken. Lance's lips were trembling but his voice was still fairly-even. "I...want to be with you, Ace," His rival professed, and the tears streamed with no mercy. Lance wasn't sniffling or trying to wipe at them. Was...he not even aware he was crying?

" _Lance_!" Ace called out to him and did the only thing he could think of. He lunged towards his precious rival. Ace wrapped his arms around Lance's back and pulled him close. He pressed his rival's white-blond head against his chest, and accepted every tear to fall. "You-you're not gonna lose me. A-and I want to be with you too, always…" Ace murmured these words as his hands trembled and attempted to brush through Lance's white locks of hair.

Lance buried his head against Ace's chest, allowing a few more tears to fall just like that. "L-Lance?" Ace sniffled out his worry. His rival or perhaps his love as well looked up to him. " _Idiot_ ," Lance chided so tenderly he may as well have used a pet name. "You don't need to cry too…" The older boy explained while burying his eyes against Ace's chest. He rested by Ace's heart, hearing it accelerate within Ace's chest. Ace hadn't stopped in the least. "It's because I never want to see you hurt either…" Ace admitted shyly, and flushed as he noticed Lance coming to.

"Hmm?" Ace prompted the other who turned to the side.

"It's starting." Lance stated.

"Huh? Oh-r-right!" Ace admitted with a deep blush. Lance shook his head fondly and raised his head to meet Ace. "Ace, may I…" Lance whispered the rest into his lover's ear and caused the other to only blush a darker red. Ace nodded, and Lance swept the younger boy up in his arms. He adjusted them so Ace was practically sitting on Lance's lap, with his back to Lance's chest. The older male pressed a soft kiss to the top of Ace's head and leaned in closely.

There were several beautiful bursts of skies shooting all throughout the sky. The view from this hill was truly tremendous with not an artificial light around to dim the beauty of the stars. The white lights danced through the skies like ribbons through the air.

"Ah! It's started, make a wish-Tama!" Tamazo told the group in his usual chipper tone. It seemed they were done with being quiet.

"Just make sure you don't start babbling about food, or you'll break our concentration! Devi." Devi added on and closed his eyes tightly.

Ace laughed lightly and closed his eyes for just a moment to make his own wishes. For peace within Dragoza, definitely. Of course, for his friends and family to stay safe. And as of lately he realized. It was a wish... _to keep that rare smile of yours safe, and to just maybe find a way heal that pain._ Ace opened his blue eyes and watched in aw as the sky turned to a gorgeous canvas of colors and lights.

The younger boy laughed as he tilted his head back and found Lance, gazing at him, and only him. He saw himself reflecting in Lance's eyes. They met for the softest moment before they couldn't be apart. Ace turned around in Lance's hold. Their bodies flushed together and Lance closed the gap between their lips. Lance's lips brushed tenderly over Ace's, treasuring each touch and subtle movement between them. Ace's lips were warm on his own like the sunlight and softer than he dreamt up. Ace had kissed back tenderly. Their lips couldn't help but to meet again and again with soft butterfly touches.

The two only turned back slightly to catch the rest of the dazzling meteor shower. "It's beautiful…" Ace stated. He turned to see Lance's gaze locked upon him. "Not gonna make a wish?" The younger boy teased lightly.

Lance shrugged and wrapped up Ace tighter in his arms. " _You're already here_."

"You-ah-Lance you-! AH geez!" Ace tumbled out a string of words, and found he may need to get used to being permanently red around this guy. Ace buried his face into the soft cloak over Lance's chest. "You can't just say something like that!"

Lance chuckled lightly at this and brushed his hands through Ace's hair. The younger boy couldn't help but smile feeling the vibrations from Lance's chest. The stars above shined brightly, they were a light of hope onto this world. They were meant to be protected by humans, dragonoids and monsters alike. Right now, they were like a guiding light, bringing the two boys together and keeping them safe together.

 _END_


	4. Beach

Prompt 4-Beach

Warnings: Towards the last section there's a brief/darker mention of offscreen death. So I had to add that in there. It's mostly fluffy though.

Fun fact! I'm actually not a beach person but I do love beach episodes. Beach episode! Lance and Ace are established but Ace still becomes a flustered mess around his boyfriend. Ranting Ace shows up as Ace is very frustrated here. They have one of their kiss-and makeup sessions. Ace can't handle how much he loves his boyfriend, it's too embarrassing for him. / Lance is a sweetheart.

Yes, Little Charo has a bit of a crush on Torlie in this. He definitely seemed to have had a crush on Ace near the start of the series. I've just always had that as a headcanon. ;_;. I imagine he sat down his Mama and Papa and said something like, "I know this may seem sudden but don't be surprised if after I turn 18 I end up marrying Master Torlie." His parents just think he's adorable and laughs (But Charo is dead set on "doing his best in the future"). Everyone thinks he's adorable, and he's so young. He's my baby too T;T ! But far off in a future epilogue Charo will get his chance to say something to his mentor or maybe a new Libriya dragon caller. I also think Torlie and that chef guy- Haseru? (as I call him) would start dating (that would be so cute) but it makes Charo jealous. But he can't say anything still being a kiddo. First crushes are hard! But baby Charo enjoy being a baby cutie-pie now~ And that's all I'm gonna say on that.

* * *

A day at the beach! It was something that definitely promised a lot of fun. Or it was supposed to be... if a certain idol friend hadn't made them go here to " _help out"_ setting up for one of her concerts. To be fair, it wouldn't be all day and Garnet was pretty upbeat today.

That could be due to the fact she was only carrying her microphone and stand. Everyone else, Ace included found themselves as her assistants for the day, trudging over various speaker systems, chairs, and stage lights.

The concert wouldn't be until nightfall but she insisted on having everything perfect and now. They all brought their own bags with swimsuits, towels, and sunblock too.

Then there were the extra bags for costume changes.

"Seriously, Garnet. How many costumes do you need? The concert is only like an hour before we have to pack up..." Ace groaned at this, unfolded several chairs until they were perfectly aligned with their audience.

Garnet shook her head and boldly pointed out her index finger and thumb out. She shrugged, "Such simple thinking. It's not about the time we're there it's about the ambiance. And that is why I'll be the idol and you'll be assistant number 1." Garnet told this "truth" of hers with a sigh and pressed a hand to her friend's shoulder.

Ace glared at her for this and shook off her "sympathetic" gesture. "You're the only one who even calls us that! Come on! How many rotations of these chairs are we gonna do before it's perfect?" Ace scrambled into an outburst and held his hands up in frustration.

Charo and Tiger looked towards their friend worriedly.

Garnet rose her eyebrow at that. Her hands rose to her hip. "Someone's a little pent up. What? You haven't seen your boyfriend lately?" She guessed easily. The pink flush upon Ace's features and pout were a dead giveaway.

"That guy hasn't even sent so much as a message to me! In a week! I don't need to see him every second of the day but a whole week with no word? Am I even his boyfriend anymore or what?!" Ace started ranting, a bit louder than he intended. Ace caught on to her early insinuation and completely flustered red. "And what the heck do you mean pent up?"

Garnet shook her head at this. "Case in point."

Tamazo came fluttering in his arms full of food as always. "Ace has been like this all day, Tama."

Ace glared at his dragon partner. Tamazo retreated back towards Charo.

Charo chimed in hoping to dissolve the situation. "I have heard from Torlie and the other ancients Lance has been booked pretty solid by the guild. I'm sure he hasn't had time. And..." Charo waved his hands defensively and assured him with a smile. "You know Lance is crazy about you."

Ace huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "It can't take that long to send a note," He reasoned, quite bitterly.

"Come on. That guy will be all over you as soon as he's done with work. He's not exactly one to bother chattering away with the guild. " Tiger added in as well. He finished arranging the chairs properly and earned a thumbs up from Garnet. An idea sparked" Dude, you should invite him out for the concert? See if he responds. Music is good for the soul and body! Heck! I bet it'll rekindle the spark after being away for so long! "

Ace blushed and turned his face to the side. "There's nothing needing to be rekindled! Lance is just being a stupid, pretty, antisocial, attractive jerk!" Ace argued stubbornly. His friends had to suppress their individual bits of laughter and groans. Typical Ace outburst.

Ace wasn't deterred. He clenched his hand tightly and took it one step further. "No way! I'm not even gonna bother contacting him until he's apologized! "

Garnet had taken out her cellphone during the conversation and typed furiously. Her forehead was in a scrunch of lines.

"What are you doing?" Ace asked warily.

"If you're not gonna text him, I will," She told her friend with an exasperated sighed. She read her message aloud. "Lance, your boyfriend is a pent-up mess and driving me nuts! Come down to the Vienna City Beach ASAP! And send!" She pressed a small button on her flip phone.

"You-you did not just send that?" Aces eyes bugged out in disbelief.

"More or less what I said," Garnet confirmed with a nonchalant rise in her shoulders.

"Ahh! He's not even gonna show up!" Ace burst out. "And I do not want to see his _stupidly pretty_ face until I get a response!"

Garnet rolled her brown eyes. "You're about as good at lying as you are at hiding that hickey Lance gave you last week."

Ace flushed terribly. "Th-that's," He pointed his finger towards the idol and cursed at the way he couldn't suppress his emotions. He rubbed his neck. "Well, _that's_ something Lance is gonna have to get over doing for some time, after this!"

Garnet rolled her eyes and went up to the stage. She placed her wardrobe changes out on the portable metal clothes rack and hung them up. Garnet reached to pick up another bright yellow bag. "I highly doubt that," She told Ace.

"And what makes you say that?" Ace fumed.

Garnet snorted at this. "Please, he pretty much looks your way and you look like you're ready to melt."

"I-I do not!" Ace denied the best he could.

Garnet shook her head.

"I think we're good before tonight. I'll go tell my manager we will be out and we can finally have a beach day!" Garnet reasoned.

Ace took a deep breath and agreed. "Yeah, you're right. I can't let that guy ruin our day." Ace ranted.

Charo and Tiger shook their head. This would be a long day.

* * *

The sun was shining down brightly in the sky and hadn't seemed to let up. Ace and his friends had applied their sunblock graciously.

Garnet had put on a rather elegant white and gold bikini, with ruffles all around.

Charo opted for wearing a bright green tank top with matching shirts. Tiger simply had on orange swim shorts. Ace had begrudgingly put on his red and white striped swim shorts.

They had stopped for a soda pop break over at the beach's parlor. Ace let out a heavy sigh and rested his hand under his cheek.

"Don't tell me you're still moping over Lance," Garnet rolled her eyes. It was to be expected though.

"I'm not." Ace denied in a huff. "This is a day I get to spend with you guys. And I'm not letting that guy get to me."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that" Charo attempted to salvage the situation. He took a large slurp of soda from his cup. It was too bad Ace hadn't gone back to calling his boyfriend 'Lance' instead 'that guy.'

Ace, Garnet, Tiger, and Charo were all sitting around their colorful pink table. There were little heart orb prints all along the beach umbrella which was placed in the table's center. It was a good plan to come by here and cool off.

"We should get Ice Cream now, Tama!" Tamazo suggested with a wide smile. The little dragon had been stealing sips of Ace's soda, and happily lounging near the center of the table. Ace placed a hand on his cheek and sighed. "Yeah, why not?"

"Really, Tama!?" Tamazo's eyes started to bulge. "Ace never likes to spoil, Tama!" Tamazo pouted which made Charo laugh a little.

"I just bought you snacks yesterday. I can change my mind ya know?" Ace warned with a teasing grin.

Tamazo smashed his hands against into his cheeks and gave a horrified gaping look. "You wouldn't, Tama! Not after getting Tama's hopes up, Tama!"

"Oh I would," Ace challenged the little dragon and laughed.

"Well, I'm up for it." Charo chimed in happily.

Garnet nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Tiger punched his clenched hand in the air. "Alright! I'm gonna go for the triple scoop then!"

Ace shook his head, he felt a lightness in his chest at his friend's positivity. Yet, he couldn't help but reach to his side, seeing if his d-gear or phone had rung. His blue eyes kept turning back to the shoreline, hoping to see Lance again.

As the group returned with their ice-cream cheerfully, Tamazo couldn't help but cheer. It was loud enough to catch the attention of the onlookers.

Ace pressed a finger to his mouth and loudly shushed the dragon all while bowing his head towards the visitors. True to his word, Tiger had an ice cream cone with rock-road, orange and some kind of weird pumpkin flavor. Tamazo had 'challenged' Tiger and got all of those flavors plus a bizarre bubble-gum mix. Ace ended up splurging on his dragon feeling a bit bad for yelling earlier.

"I'll be the ice-cream eating champion today-Tama! I'll win this even with my extra scoop" Tamazo bolded proclaimed.

"We'll see about that!" Tiger shot back, and within seconds they were racing to finish. The two even had their own little spoons to help speed up the eating process.

"Brain freeze! Tama!" Tamazo held his hands right below his ears and whined. Tiger turned a bit pale and ended up cradling his own head.

Garnet shook her head. "Why am I not surprised, you two?" She held her hand out to her side and took a bite from her own sugar-cone with lemon ice-cream. "Geez, just press your tongue to the roof of your mouths, it'll help." She advised.

Tiger and Tamazo turned to each other, as though in a challenge to see who could get rid of their brain freeze faster.

"Hey, it worked!" Tiger spat out and gave Garnet a thumbs up.

"Honestly, what would you boys do without me?" Garnet added with a shrug and a smile.

Charo had been silently eating his mint and chip ice cream bowl, that suited his color style perfectly.

Ace had picked… _"Vanilla?_ " Garnet voiced.

"Ah, yeah…." Ace winced his eyes shut. He didn't like the smirk on Garnet's lips.

Of course, she shot back with a wryly glance and couldn't pass the chance up. "Does Lance know that?"

It took no time for the blood to rush all across Ace's face and shoot right from ear to ear. Ace placed a hand on the table flat and had to catch his own ice cream cone. "Seriously!?" Ace bawled, and the teen found his dragon wasn't the only one to draw public attention. With a flushed face, the Auburn boy sat back in his seat. "Why are we friends again?" Ace complained. He had known from the smirk on Garnet's lips they were close enough to say those things.

"Oh because I'm smart, funny, talented, beautiful and a huge reason you and your boyfriend will be making up today." She responded to the rhetorical statement victoriously. Ace groaned and crossed his arms. They were so much like siblings.

"Alright, alright." Tiger waved his hands between the two. "Calm down Ace." Tiger turned to the blonde. "And Garnet quit it with the innuendos. I mean come on, we have Charo here!" Tiger voiced his concern and rubbed the back of his neck.

Charo pouted at this and huffed. "While I can live with the lack of double entendres, I'm not that much younger than you guys! Geez! It's not like I'm gonna be a kid forever either."

Garnet took a bite of her lemon ice-cream and pondered over the statement. She held out her plastic spoon to the side. "What's the rush with seeming older? Wanna tell Master Torlie about your crush on him already?"

Ace felt sympathy to see Charo the next target of their friend's teasing. Charo hung his head down low and glanced at that table. "Ah-what are you even talking about. It's not at all like that! I just deeply respect him, want to live with him one day and…" Charo waved his hands in front of his red face. "Woah, Woah! No-no-no, I mean to be like him! Be like not live-with! Be like-not live with. You all know that right?"

Ace scratched his cheek and smiled with sympathy. "Ah, well I'm sure it's not too easy feeling like that...My mom said when I was a kid I had a pretty big crush on one of the older boys that delivered our mail. Of course, he never noticed me, but that's a story that I could never tell Lance. I can only imagine how jealous he'd act," Ace couldn't help but laugh at the thought. He placed a hand to his cheek and looked up rather fondly. They smiled towards each other at Ace's obvious gushing over his boyfriend. He ignored the knowing glances from his friends and pouted his lips. "But I'm still mad at Lance!" Ace resolved.

"I thought we were making progress," Garnet started out and hung her head.

"At least you're calling him by his name again," Charo added thoughtfully. "Anyway, I just can't help but want to want to be a bit older and stronger like you guys. It doesn't help Master Torlie and Haseru started dating…"

"Ah, that chef who works in Libriya right?" Ace confirmed, remembering briefly seeing another guy by the Ancient of Wood.

"Yeah, I heard it from them, and I was happy for them both but…" Charo's eyes started to tear up a bit. He shook his head and waved his hand in front of his face. "Sorry," He sniffled. "It's just hard…"

Garnet looked a bit guilty at bringing the topic up. She stood up front her seat and tugged at Charo's arm.

"G-garnet!" Charo's eyes began to bug out. Garnet turned her head to the side and huffed.

"Let's go!" She said.

"W-what?" Charo blinked rapidly.

"We're not gonna be moping over guys all day at this table, right? So come on. Earlier you said you wanted me to teach you to be a dragon Caller. So let's go and train!" Garnet insisted with a smile. There was no trace of deception on her features.

"R-really? You'd do that?" Charo sniffled a bit. He had remembered the harsh rejection from before he became a licensed dragon caller. Ace smiled at the scene; it was Garnet's way of making up.

* * *

The friends had enjoyed most of their day at the beach. Splashing around in the water, with Tamazo doing a majority of the splashing.

"Quit it! Tamazo!" Ace couldn't help but laugh as he splashed the dragon back with a mini-wave of water.

"I've got you too Tiger!" Tamazo spat out and turned around swiftly as though he were transforming. The little dragon made his own whirlpool of water before splashing a mountainous amount of water on his friends.

The trio laughed from within the water. Garnet had trained with Charo, lining up various colored drops and even having a few practice battles. The two friends ended up even talking on the beach. Garnet couldn't resist the opportunity to sunbathe as well.

"I think you gotta enjoy being young. You'll find someone later on, and then you can act as idiotic as Ace and Lance." Garnet advised while pulling down her oversized sunglasses.

Charo laughed at this. "Well, thank you."

"Just be glad you're not like them now. Enjoy the time you have being logical before you end up dating someone. Then again that stupid personality is probably more of a Lance and Ace thing…" Garnet trailed off and looked over by the rocky path on the beach. A pale figure with white-blond hair, and puffy blue cloak. "Well, speak of the devil."

"I thought he'd never get here," Charo adds with a laugh.

Lance waited by the shore and watched Ace playing in the ocean fondly. Ace couldn't help the love-struck stare or the curve in his lips when he felt a familiar gaze on him. Still, as stubborn as ever he turned his cheeks away.

Tiger and Tamazo rolled their eyes. They looked towards each other and smiled wickedly. Effectively the two teamed up to push Ace further near the shore. Tiger and Tamazo grabbed Ace's arms and practically dragged him further.

"Got get em and makeup!" Tiger cheered his friend on with a wink and pushed Ace roughly from his back.

"Kiss and makeup-tama!" Tamazo teased with a giggle following his puckered 'kissy' face.

Ace tried hard not to blush when he felt pushed into Lance. The Dragonoid caught him on instinct with his arms circling his beloved's lower back and waist. Ace's lips turned into a pout and he was about to open his mouth. "La-mpppph!" He was easily caught off guard by the kiss his boyfriend planted him on his lips. It hadn't even been a second before Lance placed his hand under the boy's chin and tilted his head back. On top of it all, it had to be right here and in front of his friend.

Ace cursed himself as he felt his eyes close, even with the snickering in the background. It took him a moment before he snapped back to his senses. He wasn't about to let Lance go that easily. Ace pressed his palms flat on Lance's chest and pushed him away. Ace's eyebrows curved down, and he scrunched up his nose.

This hadn't deterred Lance who looked at him with glazed eyes and a delirious smile. "I missed you," He admitted and leaned in to capture those lips once more. Ace groaned at this and stepped back. "Na-na-na-na-no! You don't get to do that after disappearing for so long!" Ace berated and pressed his hand over Lance's mouth. He _wanted_ to hate the way Lance just kissed his hand.

Ace huffed and broke out from Lance's hold. He tried not to be bothered with the bit of sadness in Lance's eyes. Geez! He was the one upset here! "I'm being serious!"

Lance's Devidra who had kept quiet leaned in to whisper in his partner's ear. "Maybe we should have gone with Flower Plan A, Devi." Lance laughed a bit at the suggestion but nodded.

"You're right," Lance conceded and gently reached for Ace's other hand. He pressed his lips to the top of Ace's hand in a kiss. Ace flushed but retracted his hand back. "Then," Lance led them towards the shallow edge of the water. "Let's talk." He readily agreed.

Lance reached into his pocket and pulled out his blue D-gear. "Plesios, Release!" Lance summoned his beloved water monster.

Ace begrudgingly gave in. "Fine, come on, Tamazo!" Ace waved over his dragon. Ace reached down to grab his beach bag and wrap his red towel around himself. The two lovers and their dragons headed off to wherever it was.

"Have fun you lovebirds~" Garnet teased and waved them off. "And don't worry I'll call you to remind you about the concert, until you show up!"

* * *

Lance had taken Ace to a cove a bit away from shore. Ace would have normally found the gesture sweet and blushed at the insinuation they would be alone together with so much privacy...but not this time. Ace was dead set on getting an answer and apology.

Lance pet his Plesios softly and exited from the monster. It sparkled and returned back to its egg drop form.

Ace breathed out softly, "Ouka, Release!" He called. Then his eyes turned to Tamazo. "Tamazo, go and play for a while, alright? We're gonna talk."

"Okay! Tama!" Tamazo agreed rather easily, but the sight of the fruit-filled tree was a later giveaway as to why.

Lance turned to Devi. "Go with them Devi," Lance told his partner.

"I have to go with that dummy, Devi!" Devi whined a bit. Lance shook his head. His gaze turned still and he requested, "You're the only one I can count on to keep them out of trouble."

Devi's eyes sparkled at the declaration, even if it was half-hearted and exhausted. "Yes, sir, Master Lance! Devi!" The little dragon saluted and started leading Tamazo and Ouka away. He wouldn't admit he fell into their little game of tag.

Ace crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away from Lance's affectionate gaze. He may have stolen a glance or two though.

Lance took a seat beside him and exhaled softly. "You're upset," He stated the obvious, but it got things started.

"Of course I am!" Ace turned back to look at Lance. He rambled on. "You've been gone for over a week and I haven't even heard a word from you? What's with that?!" Ace demanded to know this and even pulled his hand away from Lance.

Lance sighed deeply. He closed his yellow eyes and pressed another kiss on Ace's forehead.

"A-answer the question!" Ace demanded even with his blushing features.

Lance chuckled a bit at that but conceded. "Alright," He conceded. The older male dug his fingers into the sand beside him, already missing the warmth of his lover's hand. "I've been out on S-ranked missions assigned by the guild. After the battle with Jest, there's been a lot of dragon callers out of commission and still as many lives needing to be saved. Devi and I had gotten quite a few of those missions within the Endless Corridors…"

Ace's eyes blinked with disbelief at the name. "Don't tell me the - True Endless Corridors! And by yourself?"

Lance nodded and turned away from Ace's worried gaze. "People get lost and die there, Lance! Seriously? Why?!" Ace's eyes shivered and he couldn't hold back the concern in his voice. "How long were you there for?"

"A few days," Lance admitted and hated the wince that came to those beautiful blue eyes. "It wasn't easy locating the kid that got lost there."

"It was a kid?" Ace asked and finally started scooting closer to Lance. He knew Lance had a gentle heart towards those who were vulnerable.

"The kid lost his parents and sister there months ago...he went to look for them…"Lance trailed off with a darkness within those yellow orbs. He turned his gaze to the grains of sand folding over his hands. "The Guild had been swamped during the time he made the request...and he finally went there on his own but…" Lance closed his eyes tightly and shivered.

Ace couldn't hold back the emotion after seeing that and he reached his hand over his lover. "No...don't tell me."

"It's not the first time I've seen that kind of thing, but with the kid right there...well…" Lance paused and took a breath. "He was the only one, Devi and I had found alive," Lance finally admitted with a far-off look in his eyes.

"So then…" Ace moved his hand back and took his boyfriend's hand on his own. "Is that why you hadn't called back?"

Lance shook his head. "I have no excuse...We got out from there two days ago, and the paperwork was tremendous but mostly...I hadn't wanted to worry you."

Ace shook his head, and couldn't hold back the concern wavering in his blue eyes. "Of course, I'd be worried, but I worry more when I don't hear from you…" He admitted bashfully and cutely scratched at the side of his face. "I would have gone with you to help. That's not something you should see alone." Ace gently reminded his love and gave in to press a kiss to Lance's pale cheek.

Lance smiled at seeing his Ace come around like that and pressed a kiss to his lover's hair. "It's not a place I'd want you to be."

"Hey, we're partners, right? I don't like the idea of you being there either, but if we're together we can watch out for each other." Ace squeezed Lance's hand tightly. "You see me as your equal, right?"

Lance nodded and answered wholeheartedly. "Of course I do."

Ace turned to Lance, "Then promise me you won't shut me out again, even when it's tough…" The younger boy asked gently and leaned in close so their legs were touching. His blue eyes were glimmering.

"I won't. I promised." Lance confirmed with sincerity. The older boy leaned over and whispered in Ace's ear. _"May I kiss you now?"_

Ace felt his heart speed up and he flushed considerably. "W-wo-woah! Geez, you…"Ace stumbled over his words and buried his hands in his hair. "Asking something like that," He couldn't help but love it anyway.

Lance wasted no time after Ace's acceptance. His arms wrapped around Ace and he seemed to effortlessly bring his younger boyfriend into his lap. Ace blushed at the feeling of his legs straddling over Lance's hips, and quickly closed his eyes. "I miss you too," Ace admits and leans in for a kiss.

Their kisses are featherlight and soft with promises of devotion and future days to strengthen their bonds. The older boy doesn't waste any time in roaming his hands up and down Ace's back. It was entirely too raw, and Ace realized how exposed he was with only a red towel loosely hanging off his exposed front. A shiver rushed through him, and he pouted at the thought of how covered Lance was in comparison.

The Dragonoid licked at the rim between Ace's lips and asks for permission that was easily granted. Ace buried his hands in Lance's white hair and brushed his fingers over Lance's blue Dragonoid horns. Lance groaned at the feeling and started to grasp Ace's hips tightly. He managed to pull off a french kiss and dive his tongue deep into the younger boy's mouth. Ace wasn't one to give in that easily and met with every movement.

Lance smiled into their kiss and proceeded to leave trails of butterfly kisses all along Ace's face. Lips met with his cheeks, and all around his jaw. The older boy surprised his boyfriend by tilting his head and kissing a trail all the way down Ace's neck. "Mmmn…" Ace moaned out and couldn't help the rise in his voice. "L-Lance…" Ace managed to breathe out as he felt a mixture of lips, teeth, and tongue on a rather sensitive corner of his neck.

" _Ace."_ Lance looked at his love with a very heated gaze. He nipped gently at the corner of Ace's neck earning a bit of a mewl to come from the flushed teenager. _"Mine."_ Lance breathed the word deeply against the sensitive skin around Ace's nape.

Ace couldn't help but roll his eyes back. Lance wasn't one to waste time when he wanted something, it seemed. Unfortunately for his lover, the continued vibration from Ace's beach bag. "I _gnore it_ ," Lance advised and continued kissing all along Ace's neck. Ace chuckled at that. He let the phone call go before hearing several more beeps and vibrations following.

"You know she's just gonna keep calling," Ace reasoned and slowly climbed off Lance. He grinned at the way Lance was gazing at him. Ace couldn't help but to meet that gaze. He'd make it up to Lance better. Ace's eyes screened over the various text messages. "Come with me to the concert?" Ace asked sweetly and extended his hand to Lance.

"Do I have a choice?" Lance asked.

"It's Garnet. Do either of us?" Ace countered. Lance reluctantly pulled out his D-gear, but only after giving Ace one last deep kiss.

* * *

Ace felt himself yawning as he exited his leviathan. Tamazo seemed to follow suit, but lit up at a certain memory. "I had no idea the concert would have cake-er-ring! Tama!"

Ace laughed, "It's called Catering, but yes it was a nice gesture from Garnet"

The auburn teen turned the doorknob and found his mother smiling brightly at him from one of their nearby tables. There was a certain...centerpiece that caught Ace off guard.

"It seems like Mr. Popular is back," Rena greeted him and handed him a rather lavish vase of flowers. There were bright purple hyacinths that reminded Ace of a dragon egg, and a beautiful array of white roses.

"What are these?" Ace questioned and looked through to find a tiny envelope.

"See for yourself," Rena shrugged and gave her son a hug. "I'm glad to see you're back before it got too dark. Was the concert fun?"

"A-ah yeah…"

"Ace got in a way better mood when Lance came by, Tama!" Tamazo chirped out proudly.

"Tamazo!" Ace berated. Rena stifled a laugh. "I happened to notice you're smiling more now."

Ace shook his head. "Yeah, we….talked things out."

"That wasn't just-talking-Tama-aghh" Tamazo's mouth was smothered by the flowers. Ace laughed nervously.

"The concert was really good, we helped backstage a lot and…" Ace stopped and felt his mouth go dry. His face immediately reddened after reading the contents of the card.

"L-Lance did this?" Ace blurted out.

Rena giggled. Her son was growing up. "There's no surprise there."

Ace should have realized sooner, of course. Part of him thought he could calm himself by assuming it was a gift from the guild or something but...this made his smile light up. "Wow...and ah...Stupid, Lance." Ace mumbled fondly.

Rena shook her head. "You keep calling him that but I have a certain feeling you two will be walking down the aisle before I know it."

Blood rushed to Ace's cheeks at that. "I...I'm gonna head to bed." He changed the subject and gave his mom a hug. Tamazo followed after. "Goodnight, mom!"

Ace rushed up the stairs and brought the flowers to his nightstand. He knew their meaning alright. He took the card tenderly within his hands and flopped onto his bed. Tamazo watched him quizzically. "Ace is just being weird today, Tama"

The teen couldn't help but hug the card to his chest. His blue eyes glimmered as they scanned the message.

 _To: Ace_

 _I love you._

 _-Lance_

Ace blushed and buried his head in his pillow. He groaned. "That guy…" Ace murmured out. His cheeks were aching from how hard that made him smile.

* * *

A/N; The flower language for Purple Hyacinths can mean I miss you; while white roses can have a meaning of "I miss you." Flower plan B: sending out someone to deliver them to Ace's home was ago!

Also, I'm sorry this story took a bit of dark turn there. I googled the "hardest PAD dungeon" and saw people mentioning the 'true endless corridors" which is like 50 floors with no fighting breaks. I thought in the anime universe that place would be almost off-limits to anyone but the elite dragon callers. Still, people would wander there and get lost (like a catacomb situations). I think as dragon callers they see a lot of things they don't want to see. Lance would a legitimate reason for not being in touch-after being together with Ace and all. Next prompt will stay lighthearted! I promise! It's cooking!


	5. Cooking

LanceAce- _Cooking_

This is the cooking song that will change your life!  watch?v=7UkqEf4TJrk

I'm almost remotely sorry for projecting my horrible sense of humor onto Ace~

* * *

Ace's friends had all decided to join in on a potluck. It was Charo's idea naturally, and of course, Charo had a natural knack for domestic talents. Surely, their youngest friend had a variety of recipes planned out. That wasn't to say Ace was going to give up on doing his best. His mother ran a successful restaurant, and he's picked up a thing or two.

Today, Ace wouldn't be alone in this cooking adventure. His beloved rival and Fiance~ would be joining him! Lance promised to come by his house as soon as he finished with his work in Crocus. It was apparently, a minor case. Some kid lost his Mega Bubblie, and it wouldn't take long. Ace would have let that one go on to some rookie, but he knew his lover had a soft-spot for kids. Lance tended to take on a bit more random tasks as of late as well. The last time he did that was right before he proposed. Ace shook his head. Lance had refused to answer how much his ring cost, as well as that lavish...hotel they stayed at. The younger male couldn't even bother to reminisce even about part _of_ that night without turning red.

Honestly, Lance didn't need to go out of his way. The younger male was so elated. He would have said yes on the spot to the question even while paired with a quarter machine ring. Ace would have cherished a beautiful night like that in any setting so long as Lance was beside him. But, of course, it was entirely sweet Lance did go the extra mile for him.

Ace felt the smile melting off of his face. _Snap out of it, Ace. He'll be here in ten minutes!_ Ace berated himself. It didn't seem to phase his heart, no matter how many times they'd been intimate or how many times loving words were spoken. The two of them had been together for over a year now, and Ace still got so easily worked up. "Alright!" Ace gently hit the palms of his hands against his cheeks. "It's time to focus! I should at least get the ingredients out."

Tamazo had been gaping upon looking at the many, many cartons of eggs all around the kitchen. His eyes had turned to stars as he babbled out. "Soooo many eggs, Tama!"

Ace swatted the dragon's hand away. "We're gonna need them for the recipe. You'll have to be patient, Tamazo. They'll be plenty of the egg-bake left over." Ace advised and continued grabbing several mixing bowls, whisks, spoons and measuring cups.

The auburn-haired teenager had only turned away for a second to bring out a few cooking pans. Somehow, Tamazo had already found a way to make a mess of himself. Ace winced as he noticed the dragon was holding four or five eggs and cracking them over a small silver bowl-shells and all. Only half of those ingredients even made it into the bowl.

Ace slapped a hand over his forehead. "Tamazoooo," He groaned. "You can't just waste our food like that!" He lectured and placed his hands on his hips that reminded him all too much of his mom.

"But-Tamazo is extra hungry Tama," The little dragon hung his ears down low and pouted.

Ace shook his head, "It's fine-" He started, but he grimaced at the crashing sound of one of their glass bowls. "Okay. Let's put you on spoon duty!" Ace handed a metal spoon to the little dragon.

"But Tama wants to help more!" Tamazo voice aloud.

"Trust me you've done enough for now," Ace told the dragon. He smiled towards his partner, assuring the dragon, he wasn't terribly upset. The teen disappeared around a corner. "Now let me get a broom," Ace explained. He returned shortly after and brought out a broom and dustpan, and carefully collected the shattered remains. Ace left again into a corner of their kitchen and wrapped the glass pieces in various rags and several plastic bags. Ace was sure to bring out a few paper towels and wipe up the egg mess that followed

Ace returned but groaned as he noticed Tamazo already heading over to the fridge as though nothing happened there.

"Now what for a snack-tama?" Tamazo hummed to himself.

"Tamazo!" Ace pinched the little dragon's ear and dragged him back.

"Ouch! What the goodness, Tama!?" Tamazo sputtered out.

Ace shook his head, "You never learn do you…?" Then the teen met his resolve with a devious glimmer in his eyes. "Alright, I think...it's time for some proper cooking motivation."

"Tamaaaa?" Tamazo started sweating. Ace had a rather devious smile on his lips.

"It's time for the cooking song," Ace declared triumphantly.

"Nooo, not the song-Tama!"

"Oh, it's song time!" Ace shot back and enjoyed the comical gasp his partner gave. Ace dug into his pocket and brought out his phone. He pressed a few buttons and searched a certain video. "Perfect" Ace said with a click and waited for the song to start up.

A very cheesy yet somehow catchy jingle started up. Ace grinned at Tamazo, who looked as though all of the eggs in the world had someone been stolen.

The lyrics started playing at the full volume off of Ace's phone.

 _Try to cook it right,_

 _To a pallet's delight_

 _Hold that spatula proudly_

 _(The stove is hot!)_

Ace found himself singing along and entirely oblivious to the two figures just outside the kitchen watching him. With no concern on his mind, the teen continued on. He reached for one of the kitchen's plastic spatulas and used it as a makeshift microphone. He'd learned this song by heart, and found Tamazo's actions hilarious. Tamazo was torn covering his ears and make pleading motions with his hands.

 _So why don't you show me what you've got?_

 _Sizzle that skillet loudly!_

"Tamazo won't make any more messes, probably, Tama!" Tamazo was bargaining. Ace just kept laughing, finding pretty fun. For all the times Tamazo had irritated and embarrassed him (more memorably in front of Lance), he finally had a method to return the favor.

Ace started twirling around the kitchen aimlessly and doing his best-exaggerated head toss. The teen started stepping his body from side to side, all across the kitchen. He rose his hands in the air for good measure and took a breath before the chorus started up.

"Make it stop Tama!"

Ace only continued his random dance routine, that should have only stayed between the two of them. Yet, something in the back of his mind told him otherwise. Still, getting back at Tamazo was a little too fun to care. He was, probably, wrong about his worries, right?

Ace started singing along with the vocalist and bouncing from the tips of his toes.

 _And cook it up (Yeah)!_

 _Turn up the heat_

 _Cook it up (yeah)!_

 _So you can compete_

"Are you sure you want to go through with that engagement, Devi?" Devi asked with his ears drooping low. He frowned in deep concern and looked up to Lance for some hope he'd be able to stop whatever that song was! To keep playing and singing along with the song? Did Ace have some sadistic tendencies? "Master Lance?" Devi asked again but knew his precious Lance was a bit too far gone to be saved from this.

Lance's eyes were shimmering with mirth and he couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips. "I'm sure," Lance confirmed and pressed a finger to his lips. This wasn't a side of Ace he'd see often and he was intending on watching every bit. Plus his lover was a bit too cute dancing around like that.

 _Cook it up (yeah)!_

 _Give this crowd your best_

 _So you can win this culinary contest_

 _And cook it up!_

"And now we are ready to cook!" Ace finished off and gave a final little bow to his displeased dragon partner. He chuckled. He hadn't done something that corny in a long while, but it felt good to just goof off like that.

" _Ace_ ," Lance called for him calmly. The younger male snapped his head around and blushed furiously.

"L-Lance!" Ace stumbled out and dropped both his phone and spatula in the process. He tried hard to compose himself.

Ace tried to ignore the words Tamazo muttered. "Payback, Tama…"

Ace groaned and buried his cheeks under his palms. His blue eyes fluttered as they looked towards Lance's unreadable expression, yet he knew Lance was amused. "H-h-how long were you there for?"

"The whole thing, Devi! I can't believe you even can stand that kind of music! It made my ears hurt, Devi." The small dragon pouted and crossed his arms around himself.

Ace tried to avert his eyes from Lance. That task always seemed difficult. He felt mortified and barely managed to uncover his face long enough. Lance simply smiled at him fondly and shook his head.

"So that's your inspiration?" Lance teased and stepped until he was inches away from Ace. His lover and rival's lips hovered towards his ear. " _You're adorable,_ " Lance professed, very flirtatiously, and pressed a kiss to his fiance's ear.

"I-I'm not...that was just…" Ace denied. His blue eyes widened slowly and he felt his heartbeat accelerating.

Ace had wanted to say more but the look his rival gave him said they were done talking now. The younger male couldn't help the shiver that followed as Lance was eagerly scooping the shorter boy up in his arms. Ace took a rare initiative to lean up on his tiptoes and start a soft kiss.

"They're at it already, Tama" Tamazo complained.

"Be quiet, Devi. Just give them their privacy and they'll call us when they're ready to start cooking, Devi" The devidra reasoned and turned away out of respect.

Lance's hands brushed over Ace's cheeks, so very gently. "I love you," Lance whispered over Ace's lips. Their kisses continued very soft and innocent, but entirely full of love and devotion. Their eyes were closed as they got lost in a world of their own. "Love you too…"Ace said before pressing their lips together again.

"I'm glad you're here," Ace finally greeted. There would always be something endearing about those little soft, fluttering hello kisses they rarely failed to give each other. "And well I don't normally do that kind of thing…" Ace attempted to dissolve his earlier embarrassment.

Lance shook his head. "I didn't mind at all," He admitted so easily, and Ace couldn't help the flush that followed.

"Geez," Ace rubbed the back of his head. It didn't stop him from kissing Lance one more time on the lips. "Well, I'm gonna get some ingredients now...we should..ah start on that." Ace explained and took a step towards the counter. He was about to reach over for another bowl from the shelves beneath. A spark seemed to shoot through Lance's yellow eyes and he rushed towards Ace.

The older teen picked up Ace by his hips. The latter had no choice but to wrap his legs and arms around Lance for balance. "L-Lance! Already?! I mean…" He spoke in a hushed voice. "My mom isn't that far away," he warned.

There was a glint of mischief among the Dragonoid eyes. "There was glass," Lance answered simply, but he didn't pass up a chance to steal a quick kiss at this angle.

"Glass?" Ace asked as though in a trance. His lover looked down to gesture toward a rather sharp, triangular piece of glass sticking out by Ace's feet. Le "Ah-oh-thank you," Ace added bashfully and turned away from Lance's stare.

"What did you think I was doing?" Lance asked playfully. Ace pressed his hands flat on his lover's chest.

"N-nothing! Just well let's get back to cooking...so uh...put me down," Ace asked and scratched his cheek. Lance nodded and moved to let Ace go. "Lance!" Ace yelped out as he felt Lance bring him right back up and pull him in for a deep, open-mouthed kiss. It was only after that Ace was brought back to the ground. Lance smirked at his fiance's flustered face.

"That's playing dirty," Ace told him with a pout. He just _had_ to pick him up like _that_. Lance shrugged with a cocky smirk seaming on his lips. Lance bent down and grasped the offending piece of the glass carefully.

"But thanks again," Ace added with a flush, he took the glass chip and brought it towards the back of the kitchen, to seal it up with the other glass pieces.

Ace came back and felt a soft kiss on his neck. Lance wrapped his arms around Ace from behind. "Missed you," Lance murmured against Ace's neck amorously. The younger male shivered at that feeling. He attempted to keep composed but he knew blood flooded to his cheeks. Ace turned around in the hold and kissed Lance softly on the cheek. His lover was wasting no time in being extra amorous today, and it seemed to become contagious.

"Lance," Ace rested his hips on his chest and warned, "We need to finish this egg-bake today or we'll have nothing for the potluck tomorrow. And we'll have two disappointed dragons on our hands."

Lance just smirked and leaned down to steal another kiss. It turned to be a much deeper french kiss within seconds after Ace closed his eyes. With a victorious gleam in his eyes, Lance let him go. "You're right. Let's get to work," he had said this so calmly, as though that kiss hadn't just happened. His lover, however, went entirely weak in the knees. His eyes were glossed over beautifully, and Ace ended up tripping an crashing right against Lance's chest.

"You're doing this on purpose," Ace complained and gave Lance a little glare. He'd have to get his lover back for that, but they had a job to do here. "Alright, Tamazo! We're starting," Ace announced this.

"Finally, Tama! I thought you two would never stop." Tamazo complained.

Ace made a rather ungraceful sound fall from his lips and he could feel the smirk on Lance's lips. "Geez, it's Lance who starts this anyway, so if you're gonna blame someone then…" Ace stopped, realizing how embarrassing and childish that sounded.

The white-haired teen gave in to Ace's persistence and watched bemused when Ace put him to work. "Keep your hands right where they are," Ace instructed firmly.

"I'll find a job for you. Let me get out the rest of the ingredients first. Oh and…" Ace's eyes scanned the counters, he forgot to print this one out. "Wait a minute," Ace started up his phone again. He typed in a few words. "Here's the recipe if you want to get a head start."

Ace found it pretty cute as his fiance took the phone and read it quietly. _Egg Spinach Mozzarella Cheese Casserole,_ it read followed by an image and several words on the ingredients and steps. Lance blinked at the screen and nodded. "It seems our dragons had quite an influence on this decision," He added lightly

Ace couldn't help but find the comment cute. With his arms full of bagged spinach and a plastic bottle of oil, he headed over to Lance. His lips pecked Lance's cheek. "Well, you're not wrong, but it looked pretty fun to make too. I saw a video on it last night. I figured we can make one for the group and the second dish for well mostly these two," Ace gestured towards the dragons. He placed the ingredients on the counter. Ace then moved over to the side and pressed some buttons to turn on the oven. It had begun to pre-heat and Ace set off on getting everyone to work.

Tamazo disappeared behind a corner and dug out some puffy colored chef hats. Tamazo had a bright orange hat, and he fluttered over to plop a bright purple chef's hat on top of Devi's head. "Here ya go, Tama!"

Devi huffed, "Devi doesn't need a hat, Devi!"

"Sure ya do? How else will you know what you're doing, Tama?" Tamazo asked this as though it was a necessity for cooking.

"And one for Ace, Tama!" Tamazo had somehow found a bright red chef's hat and placed it on top of his partners head. Tamazo did fly over with a simple chef's hat for Lance but discarded it.

"Lance doesn't have to wear one?" Ace asked in surprise. Lance had a victorious little gleam in his eyes as the white dragon shook his head.

"Nah, Lance already has a hat on!" Tamazo declared and laughed to himself. "Silly, Ace."

"But you just said...aghhh. Nevermind" Ace gave in and rummaged his hands through his hair in exasperation. "It might get messy with these two, I'll get our aprons." Ace explained and didn't miss the lingering glance his lover gave him at the mention of that last word.

Ace shook his head and turned the corner. He grabbed two aprons, and passed one to Lance. The younger male had a dark red apron which he hung around his neck. There were little fire drops patterned all along and a bright red trimming on the end. An Ouka character patch was stitched in the center of the apron.

"Can you tie it for me?" Ace asked his lover and felt foolish for thinking Lance _wouldn't_ be an opportunist. Sure enough, Ace's fiance leaned until they were almost flushed with each other. The older male took his time, slowly tying the back of the apron. All the while, Lance kept kissing his neck in a way that he knew made Ace go weak. _I'm done._ Lance whispered in Ace's ear.

"Geez…" Ace reddened. They both knew he was far from being done. Still, Ace was determined to get this done. He turned around and gave Lance an expectant look. A rather endearing gaze took Ace in at the sight. The apron fit perfectly, over the teen's figure and hugged right at Ace's trimmed waistline. Lance swallowed a bit, and images of being married, and coming home to seeing Ace wearing that surfaced. He turned pink and coughed into his hand.

"Wh-what is it?" Ace stumbled out. Then again, if Lance answered they may never get started. "Nevermind, just put this on, you don't want to get your clothes messy."

"Lance can't wear that over that big cloak." Tamazo explained. Ace rose his eyebrow. Apparently, Tamazo was on team-Lance for the day.

Ace rolled his eyes and looked Lance right in the eye. " _Just take it off_ ," Ace advised.

Lance smirked at the word choice and looked rather complacent at seeing the pink flush his lover sported.

"Ah, you know what I mean. Here I'll do it." Ace insisted and started to undo the front button that held Lance's cape together. The Dragonoid allowed Ace to reach around, and take his cloak off of him. Ace then just started folding up his lover's cloak and taking it over to an unused counter. Lance couldn't help the fond look in his eyes as they followed Ace's movements. _That little gesture_ had definitely had become a new _domestic fantasy_ for the older male. It was entirely too sweet.

Ace looked towards his Fiance skeptically, not used to him staring off like that. "You can put that on now," he told his lover with a bright grin. He didn't understand what caught Lance off guard but he'd take this victory. Lance turned away and quickly hung the dark blue apron over his form. It was much like Ace's apron but had water orbs designed all across it. Ace walked behind Lance and tied the light blue strings on the back. He had planted a soft little kiss on Lance's shoulder as he did so. He looked his lover over, quite satisfied. It looked nice over Lance's regular clothes. The younger male thought of adding in the chef's hat on Lance's head but changed his mind. Lance's usual hat looked kinda cute and matched the light blue trimming on his apron.

The younger male rubbed his cheek as he noticed Lance eyeing the Plesios patch on it. "I made these for us...for ya know...when we start living together," Ace barely managed to whisper that last part out.

Lance was beyond pleased and kissed Ace tenderly on the forehead. He wasn't sure he'd ever want to stop wearing this now. It seemed to be Lance's turn to flush. Sadly, Ace had been a bit preoccupied with avoiding Lance's gaze to notice his own victory.

"Alright, well I have everything out so let's get this started!" Ace added in cheerily. The Auburn teen turned back towards the counter and slid a plastic bowl with a whisk over to Tamazo.

"I'm gonna crack the eggs and you'll c _arefully_ start stirring them, Tamazo." Ace instructed and heavily insisted on caution. He picked out another similar bowl and called to Devi. "We're making two batches of this stuff so you can have your own bowl too, Devi."

Devi turned towards Lance for approval. Lance laughed lightly and nodded. The little dragon seemed to be taking his egg-baking duty seriously. "I'm on it, Devi!" The little dragon saluted.

Ace then turned to Lance playfully. "And you!" He pointed right towards his fiance. "You'll get started with sauteing our spinach," the younger male gently instructed. He kneeled down and took out two pans from the lower cabinets.

The Auburn male started gently drizzling the two pans with oil. "We'll need four cups each," Ace explained and nudged one of the spinach bags into Lance's arms. His lover played along and did as he was instructed with a firm nod. The older male was laughing in a gentle way that made Ace _fall for him, all over again._

Lance scooped and poured out the cups of spinach into each of the two pans. Ace reached over towards the dials over the stove top and turned them into the 'medium' heat setting. "You'll want to wait until the leaves shrivel up a bit and they'll be perfectly ready. But you'll want to stir occasionally so it can all cook evenly," Ace explained with a bright smile. Lance was listening fondly to his lover's little 'lessons.' He may just have to indulge his fiance after this.

The newly formed 'cooking expert' handed Lance a spatula and got him to his station. Ace headed over towards the two dragons who were fighting over something involving eggs.

"Alright, you two. I'm gonna crack the eggs, and Tamazo. Be careful." Ace eyed his partner firmly. The teenager then started to open the egg cartons and craftily tapped the center of the first egg on the rim of Tamazo's bowl. With his middle, pointer and thumb finger on the top of the egg and ring and pink holding the bottom, he carefully separated the egg. Ace continued this one-handed gesture until both of the bowls were filled with 8 eggs. Although he may have added an extra as he caught Lance's gaze. Ace smiled triumphantly.

"That was actually pretty cool, Devi" The Devidra vaguely complimented.

Tamazo certainly seemed to be on a mission to embarrass his partner. He leaned in and "whispered" to Devi, "Don't tell your Lance but Ace practiced all night to impress him with that trick. Ace even messed up a bunch of times, but it also meant we had extra eggs for breakfast and-"

"Ahaha, Tamazo...what are you saying?" Ace laughed it off nervously. He clamped a hand over his partner's mouth. "We need to go over the word, tact again."

Lance looked at the younger boy and just shook his head fondly. The Dragonoid went right back to stirring the spinach leaves between the two pans. Ace could hear some light laughter coming from his beloved. This made Ace grin brightly.

"Alright, and you two will want to whisk those eggs in those bowl until they're really a nice and fluffy yellow color. It'll be kinda bubbly," Ace explained as best as he could.

"You mean like, a Bubblie in the eggs, Tama?" Tamazo asked out but started stirring in the bowl anyway. Ace handed Devi a spoon.

"No idiot! It means they'll be bubbles in the mixture, Devi." Devi was quick to correct the little dragon on this.

"Tama's eggs are gonna be a zillion times more fluffy, Tama!" Tamazo challenged.

"No, well then Devi's eggs will be a multi-zillion times more fluffy, Devi," Devi argued back and their banter continued one.

"Alright, now that we have that underway, I'll start getting the pan ready," Ace told the group who were busy on their own tasks. He took out two large baking pans and drizzled oil all over it. The younger male gently spread out the oil all across the pans and then turned back to Lance.

"That looks almost ready, about one more minute." Ace leaned over towards Lance's 'workstation' and smiled. He wasn't at all surprised when Lance took the moment to pull him in for another soft kiss. Ace couldn't help but indulge for a moment. He heard the spinach leaves sizzling in the pan and managed to snap out of it. "Right, ah...can you pour that out and spread it in the pan? I'm gonna get our cheese," Ace requested. Lance nodded and Ace found it pretty cute how well they were working together on this. Even Devi and Tamazo were hard at work.

Lance turned off the stove and spread the spinach leaves into the pans. Ace returned and scooped out the shredded mozzarella cheese and poured it on top.

Lastly, it was time to check in on the two dragons. Thankfully, they hadn't caused more damage, even with this little challenge going on.

"That looks done, I'll just add a little seasoning," Ace confirmed cheerfully and reached towards one of the cabinets to grab some salt, pepper, and parsley. After, carefully sprinkling in the ingredients they were set. Well, Devi had gotten to work. Tamazo shook his head and turned away defiantly.

"I don't want salad mixed with my eggs, tama," he added stubbornly.

Ace rolled his eyes at this but found it cute how Devi spoke up before he could.

"Those aren't salad leaves, they're parsley leaves-they help add taste, Devi," Devi explained and went back to stirring the eggs.

Ace agreed, "That's right, besides you've eaten them plenty of times, you're just not used to cooking with them." The younger teen remembered. He held his hand out. "And that's a good time to stop, now bring the two bowls over two the pans and we'll have everything together."

Ace hesitantly let Tamazo hold his own bowl, and by some miracle, there were only a few drops that spilled out. Devi was certainly more careful and took his bowl over, with no mess and poured the eggs in with the mixture. Ace had held Tamazo with pouring. After, mixing it all together, Ace placed the dishes in the oven.

"It looks like that was a success," Ace remarked happily and turned back towards the group. He noticed Lance's eyes still on him and remembered how he hadn't exactly indulged his lover during this visit. Blue eyes sparkled with excitement and he set the timer.

Ace very purposely sauntered over towards his lover and wrapped his arms around his neck. Lance's gaze turned wanton and he placed his hands at Ace's hips. The two couldn't stop smiling at each other. "You did well today. I suppose a reward is in order," Ace teased and pressed his lips to Lance's gently. It hadn't taken a second before Lance responded eagerly.

"Ahh not again, Tama!" Tamazo complained in a loud huff.

Devi sighed, "Some things can't be helped, let's just go watch tv in the other room until the timer goes off."

The two dragons had reached an agreement and headed off. Their partners were rather distracted indulging into each other "L-lance!" Ace mewled at the motion. This time had to be on purpose. Lance lifted Ace by the hips again but this time to carry him over to sit him up on one of the countertops. The older boy wasted no time in placing himself between Ace's dangling legs and resuming their kiss.

Ace was certainly relieved to have set the timer.

/END/


	6. Onsen

_LancexAce Onsen-Prompt 6~_

These two are established but a bit too new for a couple to be entirely comfortable seeing each other so exposed.

Oh well. It's hard for me to picture Lance not being in Lance clothes. But I mean I guess he wouldn't be clothed in an Onsen with Ace..or under certain other circumstances. Phewf! Okay T rating challenge accepted! I think things could have possibly escalated if I made them further along in their relationship. So this chapter will feature a really awkward and cutely embarrassed new couple Lace!

* * *

The auburn haired boy tried terribly hard to keep composure with just _where_ he was going with his boyfriend. He hesitantly took the hand being silently offered to him.

"They've been quiet all morning. I thought hot springs were supposed to be fun, Tama" Tamazo whispered to Devi in his quietest tone, which Ace could hear perfectly fine.

Devi shook his head. "Learn to read the mood a little. Tiger didn't even think this through! Of course, Even someone as amazing as Master Lance would feel apprehensive. Devi"

"Devi..." Lances tone came out more like a plead than a warning. He couldn't stop the pink from staining his pink cheeks.

"Keeping my mouth shut, Devi" Devi noted. Devi glared and took initiative in helping Tamazo quiet as well. As quiet as Tamazo could be anyway.

It was a typical Tiger gift to include something related to Geysers beautiful Onsen. Of course, Tiger seemed to overlook the fact they were only officially boyfriends for 4 months and had taken their time exploring their relationship.

Christmas came along and they were given a joined gift. A private in-room Onsen rented out for the two of them, for the whole day.

The mood would be fine and downright romantic ...perhaps a bit later on in their relationship. But still, Tiger had given a generous gift ( protector of Geyser discount or not). There was also the fact Lance mentioned never having been to an Onsen and having an adorably curious sparkle in his eyes that Ace couldn't say no to. He ended up accepting the gift without thinking much further.

Being at an Onsen with friends was a bit different feeling than being with his boyfriend.

Ace's mind was spinning and he looked towards the ground. He was thankful that Lance was watching where they were going. Ace did glance up. He found it cute how he seemed to duck his head down, further into his cloak.

It was odd picturing his rival in anything other than his usual cloak, baggy pants, and black long sleeve top. Well excluding his soul armor looks. The most Ace had seen Lance exposed was without his shirt and even that made him feel flushed.

Ace found a curve on his lips forming as Lance squeezed his hand. "Lance?" He looked up with quivering blue eyes.

"Ace..." Lance cleared his throat. He gently held his lover's gaze. "I'm alright sitting this one out. I don't want this to be uncomfortable."

Ace titled his head to the side and blinked. It took a moment to process that. He couldn't help but beam. Of course, Lance was thinking of him. Ace shook his head. "Ah. No. I don't want that at all. You've never been to an Onsen before! So if anything I can sit this one out..."Ace scratched the back of his head.

Lance smirked at the action. But turned his gaze seriously. "That's not what I want..."

"Well, maybe we can take turns going out there and see how it goes from there?" Ace offered as a suggestion. He felt a bit silly for not thinking of that alternative before.

There was s lingering gaze through Lance's eyes as he admitted. "I'd like you to be there."

Ace felt himself melt at the pure admission. He flushed a little pink. "I'd like that too it's just...kinda embarrassing since well you know..."

"It's the same with me," Lance agreed quite serious. The two held a lingering gaze in their eyes before they both turned away entirely pink.

"O-oh it's a bit unfair, how calm you can look. But I'm glad I'm not alone in this...I still think it'll be fun. " Ace added on hopefully. "You're way too good at being composed. Sometimes I wish I could see what's on your mind. ," Ace teased with a bright smile.

"... _mostly you_ ," Lance whispered out so quietly and quickly.

Ace looked up questioningly. "What was that?"

Lance turned his head away. "Its nothing," he insisted quite stubbornly.

Ace puffed out his cheeks. "Of course," He mumbled out but couldn't help the fond spark in his eyes from forming.

They had walked through the lively town hand in hand. It was a bit embarrassing but they were stopped a few times to be thanked. They were even given generous offers to have free meals at the local restaurants.

Hearing the praise had made Ace feel a bit better about the gift they were given. Tiger didn't have to splurge too much, possibly, as the room was a request from one protector of Dragoza to another.

After the battle with Jest, these two had been known as the heroes who saved dragons. Though special thanks to the Lance fan club a certain photo leaked that later dubbed them as the "couple that saved dragoza." Ace had trouble meeting the different town-folks gazes for some time after that outing.

The reactions had been rather positive. Although, Ace had a feeling any naysayers would be and had been glared to death by his boyfriend.

The increase of fanboys came as their relationship was outed. There were a few outlandish Ace fans who even tried to flirt with Ace right in front of his boyfriend. Lance didn't take kindly, to say the least, to their actions. There may have been quite a few dragon callers publically humiliated, by Lance, during tournaments (professional and mock alike). This was definitely Lance's doing and he assured that those who overstepped their bounds with Ace would be thoroughly dealt with. Lance followed up those events having an arm or his hand somewhere on Ace's body, during his little victory interviews. Ace would try to calm himself as he noticed the way Lance's eyes would turn red as he looked towards anyone with the gall to try and flirt with his boyfriend.

The next few days after an incident, consisting of Ace embarrassing himself to assure his lover that there was nothing to worry about. This consisted of Ace take the initiative in their kisses and touches. The Auburn male had even flushed admitting, he found his lover "sexy" when he got protective like that. It followed with a mention of how competition didn't even exist so long as Lance existed himself. Lance couldn't get the word from his mind and the smirk off of his lips. Ace ended up staying the night. They only kissed and cuddled, but Ace felt every bit of Lance's protective streak in those activities.

Waking up to see Lance so calm, asleep, and holding him tight just made him fall in love all over again. Of course, Vahaton came knocking on the door and opening it to see them together. Needless to say, it was an embarrassing breakfast.

There were positives to this of course. Many gay and lesbian dragon caller couples started being more open within the guild, as well as LGBT individuals. Lance and Ace had become a highly revered power couple for those in the know.

However, through all their time together, they weren't quite prepared to go in and do something like this. It would just be a relaxing bath...but... they'd be exposed to one another.

Ace couldn't fight down the red on his face. Thankfully, Lance wasn't as composed as usual.

They entered through the main doorway and were surprised to find what seemed to be a good majority of the staff at the doorway. They had thrown color streams of confetti at the couple and greeted them with bright smiles.

"Lance, Ace! We're delighted to see you've come to visit our Onsen!" An older woman greeted happily. She had a bright pink robe and bright hair greeted. "Now come in. We have everything ready for you two to have a wonderful and romantic day together."

The two were led past the lobby and through the various rooms. They were led to their room, and each handed a key.

Their room was simple but rather elegant. The room was divided into three main sections, with an additional private Onsen outside. There was a traditional square, a Japanese-style table within the center of the room. On one side of the room was a sectioned off the bed, with a soft light blue blanket on top and light pink paint over the walls.

"Ah, thank you," Ace responded towards the staff who had bowed to them.

"Please enjoy your stay and let us know if you need anything," The elderly woman said again before leaving the two "lovebirds" to themselves.

"It's beautiful here," Ace noted attempting to hide his flush. Ace walked towards the opposite end of the bedroom and noticed a small bathroom. The walls were decorated with beautifully painted flowers and a Western-style shower. The bathroom also had lower Japanese styled shower head and bucket were present there. Perhaps, it had become popular with a lot of foreign visitors. Ace opened a large wooden closet the room was a closet, sure enough, this where their Yukatas, towels, and soaps would be located. There was another

All alone in a room with could handle that sure. If his heartbeat could slow down for one second. But of course, there was Tamazo and Devi to lighten the mood.

"Now that's how Tamazo should be greeted Tama!" The little dragon chirped rather happily as they were led into the room.

"That greeting wasn't for you Dummy! It was for Master Lance and his boyfriend, Devi" Devi insisted firmly.

The younger teen scratched his cheek at the titles Ace breathed out softly and smiled. Devi seemed to finally be getting used to that title. Ace wished he could stop getting worked up just hearing it.

" _Ace_..."Lances voice called to him so softly. His eyes lowered in concern and he tilted Ace's chin up. Lance's gaze fell into those beautiful blue eyes. He sealed his lips over Ace's quickly in assurance. "There's nothing to worry about. I only want to be here with you."

Ace shivered at the words but felt love through every bit. He couldn't hold back from turning around and wrapping his arms around Lance's neck. "I love you, you know?" Ace leaned up on his tip-toes and kissed his compassionate lover.

Lance wasn't one to pass up an opportunity to love his boyfriend back. So long as he knew Ace would be comfortable, well he couldn't help himself. Lance's tongue slipped out and moved towards parting Ace's lips. Ace smiled into the kiss, leave it to his Lance to take things a more passionate route. He didn't mind in the least. "I do want to go in there with you," Ace admitted sheepishly patting their kiss. His blue eyes shyly gestured towards the hot spring in the back. Lance kissed him firmly. "It'll be relaxing...and Ah...I just need a minute" the younger male admitted with flustered cheeks. Ace took the opportunity to seal his lips over Lance's for a change and take control of the rhythm which their lips moved.

"Blah, Tama!" Tamazo spat out. He crossed his arms. "It's always like this, Tama! And I wanted to go out for lunch!"

Devi rolled his eyes and nudged his counterpart with his elbow. "Be quiet, Devi! Life doesn't revolve around you, Devi"

"Mmm. Lance," Ace smiled into the kiss. "But like I said I'm not quite ready for..." Lance cut him off with a gentle kiss. " that just yet but..." Another deep kiss took over his senses. "I still want to be..." And another. "With you now."

That admission was all it took for Lance to give in to his instincts. Lance's slender fingers dug below Ace's sides. The older male proceeded to lift Ace by his hips. He seemed to do it so effortlessly and it made Ace flush a dark red. A shiver ran through him as he felt his weight supported by Lance's arms. His lover went right back to kissing him and felt the yelp reverberating against his lips. Lance smirked, quite proud of the reaction.

The younger male felt his senses lost in the kiss and the way he had to wrap his legs around Lance for support. He could feel his eyes rolling back as he pressed around Lance's hip. It was almost too much. Here he was so nervous about being alone with Lance but now he didn't want it to stop.

Perhaps, the sweet way Lance implied they only needed to go at their own pace inspired this. Lance had a way of making it all seem natural. Still fully clothed and with his lips being dominated by his rivals-Ace felt a nice mix of comfort and exhilaration. Without the pressure to do so much more...Ace couldn't resist being in this moment.

Lance hadn't minded one bit. He easily supported Aces weight around him and moved forward. Ace gasped as he felt his body press against the back of the door.

He was entirely flooded with love and warmth. The Auburn teen closed his eyes and kissed back, slipping his own tongue out to taste his lover. There was a thrill that came with Lance groaning into his mouth and fighting for control back. It definitely seemed like his rival and lover has no intention of losing that battle.

"They're blocking our exit now tama!"

"Geez! Give them privacy! Let's just go outside and enjoy the Onsen! Use your egg brain for once, Devi" Devi insisted on this and had to drag the little dragon away from the room.

Lance's teeth started to pull at and nibble Ace's bottom lip. "Lance" Ace called into the kiss. He had left a small reddened mark on Ace's bottom lip. Ace repeated the motions and buried his hands through Lance's hair. Ace's fingers brushed over and teased the sensitive blue horns on his lover's head. Lance groaned at the feeling. The older male quickly sought revenge by pressing himself firmly against Ace. Ace could feel his back arching and himself falling into Lance's touch.

The two had only broken apart for air. Ace's blue eyes were entirely glazed over. "I love you." Ace gladly admired. Lance pressed a kiss to Ace's shoulder.

"Love you too," Lance responded.

It hadn't taken long for the two to resume their lip lock. The two were panting after many endless moments against each other.

Ace couldn't help but smile sweetly and bury his flushed face against Lance's neck. "You're so kind." Ace murmured.

Lance didn't respond but his boyfriend could feel the way his eyes widened. "I think...you've been holding back a bit. Am I right?" Lance hadn't responded but there was a heated fire burning in his dragonic eyes that spoke otherwise. "But even still you're being so patient."

Lance did respond to that. "Of course, it's you after all ." He answered in a way that seemed to make it obvious. Lance's gaze held him tenderly.

Ace smiled and he couldn't help but indulge Lance (and himself) a little may not have been mentally prepared just yet to be physically ... "We still have the whole day together." Ace alluded to his boyfriend suggestively. He may have let his eyes dart towards the bedroom portion.

It hadn't taken Lance more than a few seconds before his pupils expanded wildly. Ace laughed as Lance carried him over towards their room. The older male deposited his boyfriend onto the bed and straddled him.

The Dragonoid started kissing Ace all over his face, from the top of his forehead to his jawline. Lance's kisses were entirely too sweet. Ace couldn't help but love Lance even more for that. They were still technically just kissing but...he could still feel every bit of love and desire within them.

* * *

After a rather love-induced session of kissing and cuddling up, the two found each other resting. Ace laid his arm over Lance's core and rested his head on his lover's chest.

Lance had left his coat folded on one of the nightstands during their escapades.

"I think I might love you too much," He couldn't quite meet his lover's eyes. It was hard to after he could still feel the love bites around his neck and collar pulsing. Lance was surely pleased. His rival and boyfriend chuckled and brushed his hand through his hair. "Cute, idiot," He practically cooed out fondly. Ace turned up and stuck out his tongue. "You need to say it right back!" Ace protested.

Lance shook his head and placed a kiss on the top of Ace's head. "You already know I do."

Ace pursed his lips and laid back down. The Auburn teen nuzzled his head closer to Lance's chest. Ace's fingers reached over and started tapping on Lance's arm.

"What is it?" Lance looked down towards his lover with amusement in his eyes. Ace just knew Lance had glanced over the love bites he left behind.

"I think I'm ready..." Ace began and tried not to shiver under the wanton look in his lover's eyes. "But ah...Tamazo and Devi are probably pretty hungry though." Ace added in a bit shyly.

Lance laughed at this and pulled Ace in a little closer with his arm. "Of course. Ace, we don't need to do anything more if..."

Ace shook his head and rolled over on top of his boyfriend. He gave Lance a little look that quickly turned as lovesick as ever. "It's It an excuse! I mean maybe I'm just really hungry too!" Ace attempted to assure his lover but only saw a rather suggestive grin on his face. "You know what I mean..."

There was a sparkle of mirth within yellow eyes. "Alright, we can go out and eat."

"They have some kind of continental good that should be good especially for those two, "Ace gestured towards the two little dragons playing with cards.

Lance's eyes followed over to them. "Alright," he resigned himself with a kiss. "I'll let them know."

Lance reluctantly leaned up from the bed, already miss the warmth over him like crazy. Ace smiled and kissed Lance on the cheek.

"Devi. Tamazo," Lance called out and walked over to the dragons playing cards in the living room. "We're going to eat at the cafe here."

"Awww, but Tamazo wanted fancy food!" Tamazo huffed out and let his face fell flat on the table. "And after all that time waiting for you to finish being mushy,"

Lance turned his pink cheeks to the side. "That's... only normal for couples." He reasoned and tried to calm his flustered face. Perhaps, they were a bit more attentive then most couples but it couldn't be helped. Lance turned back and gave the two a firm look.

"Quiet, Devi! You can't disrespect Master Lance like that. Be thankful we get to get food, Devi!" Devi insisted and bopped the other dragon on the head.

Lance smiled at this. "Thank you, Devi," he said which made his partner beam.

Ace arrived walking over the little wall that separated the bed from the rest of the room. "Alright let's go, then." Ace explained softly, he pressed a hand over his neck. This got his partner curious.

"Aww Ace messed his hair up! And wrinkles on your clothes too, Tama! For shame, Tama! But wait what is that-!" Tamazo hovered around Ace who swatted the dragon away.

Ace blushed madly and tried to turn his gaze away from his smug boyfriend. Lance just smirked at him, entirely messy from their love activities once again. "Stop, lets just go, Tamazo!"

* * *

The group returned shortly after and Lance was thankful to see the two dragons a bit exhausted. The two practically collapsed on the carpet, both with bloated bellies and happy grins. They ate themselves into exhaustion. He couldn't help but smile. He loved Devi like crazy and his partner always gave him time with Ace. Yet, being alone with Ace like this and with no squabbles between the two would be nice.

Ace took out his bag and started folding out his spare pair of clothes. He flipped through his Dgear to assure there were no missions to keep them away.

Lance was just overjoyed to see Ace willing to stay overnight with him. Waking up to see Ace in his arms was better than any dream he could imagine. It wasn't often they had that luxury.

"Ah, well it seems we're clear from the guild. So I guess we should each take our own showers and..." Ace started and puffed out his cheeks seeing the humor in his boyfriend's eyes.

Lance had laughed at the obvious emphasis on the term separate. He had no intention of pushing things further until he was sure Ace had given him the green light. He couldn't help but to tease him though.

"You should go first." Ace announced rather randomly.

"Why?" Lance asked with blinking eyes.

Ace groaned and fell back against the bed. His heart was racing. "Just do it. I need some time to think," Ace added on vaguely.

Lance shook his head at his lover's actions and leaned over him to steal a kiss. "Alright, I'll go first and I'll be waiting for you in the Onsen," he added with a hazy look in his eyes. Ace visibly swallowed. Of course, Lance had to catch on to that and add on.

"If you change your mind and _want to join me_ , you're welcome Ace," Lance whispered right into Ace's ear. A warm puff of air followed after.

The blood in Ace's face rose up from the bottom of his cheeks to right above his nose. "L-Lance!" Ace yelped out, he reached behind himself and threw a pillow at his retreating partner. He could feel his heart racing as he heard Lance laughing and leaving away.

A part of Ace wanted to just give in to that offer, but another part couldn't calm down enough to leave the bed. Ace heard the shower turning on and buried his face in his pillow. He tried to think of Tamazo, his monsters, his friends, and family. Honestly, he wanted a distraction that came from imagining what Lance would look like so bare in front of him. At least, there would be the steam from the Onsen but... ah... Ace buried his head into his pillow.

It wasn't too long before Ace heard Lance calling his name. "I'll be waiting for you, Ace," Lance said so cool and Ace could feel the confidence in his tone.

Ace took a deep breath and stood up from the bed. "Yeah, Okay..." Ace began and kicked his legs out and over from the mattress.

The younger teen breathed out softly as he headed out towards the shower. He smiled at the sight of their two dragons asleep under the room's table. Ace then walked in to the bathroom. The auburn-teen discarded of his usual clothes and proceeded to clean himself before the bath. He took his time reaching for the purple bottle of shampoo, and carefully scrubbed it into his hair.

 _Just calm down…_ Ace found himself in thought, images of Lance out there exposed before him wasn't helping his blushing cheeks. _We're just gonna have a relaxing time in the Onsen. There's nothing to worry about...nothing to worry about._ Ace continued scrubbing his hair and rinsing out the various suds. He reached for a new washcloth and began to lather his arms, before cleaning himself. There was the fact, Lance had just been here, and Ace couldn't find himself calming down.

"Focus!" Ace reminded himself and slapped his hands to his cheeks. After a few more minutes of contemplation, he emerged from the bathroom. Ace had been sure to tie a towel around his waist, even underneath his Yukata.

The teenager walked out through their room, careful to avoid waking the sleeping dragons. The sight of Tamazo comically snoring helped soothe his nerves.

When he finally slid open the doors, Ace found himself in awe. His eyes began to sparkle a crystal blue. The entire backyard was fenced off and decorated with several beautiful trees and flower pots. A beautiful sound of rushing water cascaded through the atmosphere and calmed Ace further. He could feel Lance was there, and couldn't stop the shy smile that fell on his lips when they locked eyes.

Ace nervously scratched at his cheek and looked around towards the surroundings. The Onsen's water was a very natural and bright blue tone, and it was framed by several beautiful, almost sparkling rocks. Towards the far off edge of the water were several faucets pouring out the steaming water. The sight was beautiful, and seeing Lance smile at him like that made it _ethereal._

Ace looked back towards his lover fondly. He walked over towards a black lounge chair and deposited his robe onto it. "J-just turn ahead until I'm in there with you," Ace asked timidly. He noticed Lance chuckling, but his boyfriend did as requested.

The younger male hadn't brought himself to take off his towel, even in the onsen. While it broke tradition, Ace couldn't help but do this. "Alright." Ace said vaguely but Lance seemed to understand. Ace emerged himself into the steamy water, it was entirely relaxing and he couldn't help but sigh in content. Ace took his seat a few inches beside Lance.

It was seemingly impossible not to fluster under Lance's gaze. Ace's lips began to quiver, and the thing was Lance's gaze hadn't even strayed from his face. His rival and boyfriend wasted no time in sealing his lips on his own. Ace gave into the kiss and smiled at the feeling of Lance wrapping his arm around his shoulder. When their kiss broke Ace couldn't help but to admire his lover. "So uh…" He felt his mouth go dry at the rathe amorous look Lance was giving him. "Are you enjoying yourself here?"

Lance rose an eyebrow and looked right at Ace. "As of now, yes…" Lance answered sweetly. Ace groaned at this and flushed a little pink. His lover was getting way to good at this kind of thing. Cheesy or not, Ace couldn't help but adore hearing it.

"I'm not sure what I was even worried about," Ace mentioned out loud and nuzzled his head against Lance's neck. It was a bit embarrassing still, but Lance chuckled at the words.

"Why what were you imagining? Ace?" There was a bright light of mirth dancing in Lance's dragonoid eyes. He looked over Ace a little more, and noticed the younger male's gaze trailing down his form. Ace turned away with a flush and a bit of guilt.

"S-sorry! I just…."Ace couldn't even find an excuse. It was terrible, he knew especially after asking Lance to look away before. He couldn't hide his interest as his eyes falling to the pale skin below Lance's neck, and how it seemed to shine underneath all of the steam.

Lance turned his head to the side and kissed Ace on his shoulder. "It's alright. I don't mind it," He added with sincerity and continued to kiss Ace along his neck and shoulder blade.

"Is this alright with you?" His eyes were seeking assurance. The younger male nodded with a flush. "It's all good, it actually kinda tickles." Ace spoke so lightly and loved the way Lance laughed into shoulder.

Ace felt himself melting under his lovers soft kisses and ministrations. He couldn't help but tilt his head towards the other side and give Lance better access. The soft lips of his lover brushed up and down his neck. He could feel Lance's smirk as he kissed over the sensitive love-marks he made earlier. The kissing stopped as Ace noticed his lover sporting a bit of a guilty smile.

Lance's cheeks turned a bit pink as he breathed out, right against Ace's neck. "I'm sorry," Lance looked up to meet Ace's eyes with a hint of guilt in them.

Ace blinked and combed his hands through Lance's hair. It was entirely too soft and he smelled of the fruit flavored shampoo. "F-for what?" Ace stumbled out, as he saw that particular look. Lance turned away in a motion Ace couldn't help but deem cute.

"Just now, I looked at you, too," Lance admitted all too honestly. Ace felt his heart racing in his chest. It's not like he was fully exposed, but seeing Lance's tender gaze at him after that admission, made him feel weak. Lance opened his mouth, in what Ace assumed would be an apology. Ace pressed a finger to his lovers lips.

Ace shook his head and kissed Lance softly. "I-I guess...we both can't help it." Ace admitted a bit sheepishly. "It is a bit...embarrassing though," Ace admitted through a flush and he scratched at his cheek. "And well I only said to turn around until I got in here...so I guess you didn't break any rules." Ace stuck his tongue out playfully and leaned in closer to Lance. He could feel their bare thighs brushing against each other, but the warmth wasn't unpleasant.

The younger male stole Lance's lips in a kiss, and assured him it was alright. Lance was a bit eager to continue the kiss and caress his hand by Ace's cheek. " _Ace,"_ Lance breathed into the kiss. It was entirely tender and sweet, and Ace loved the way his boyfriend pulled him in closer.

The steam within the Onsen had gotten to them with time. They lost themselves between their soft fluttering kisses. Ace nuzzled his head against Lance's shoulder. There was only the soft sound of the rushing water keeping them from silence. Yet, the two fell into this all comfortably.

Lance's fingers threaded through his lover's hair, and they continued to fall into each other.

/END/

So this could have gone a lot of different ways but I kept the actual Onsen fluffy with some embarrassing admissions. The next and final prompt is 'First Kiss' Stay tuned!


	7. First Kiss

Lance x Ace- First Kiss- Prompt 7

Schoolboys, Highschool AU

* * *

A/N: This is the final prompt for the LanceAce week themes! A special thanks to those on the Puzzle & Dragons X amino for the fun ideas! Other thanks to TheChesireCat01 for talking with me about the whole 'real-life' PAD universe and ideas like Tamazo and Devi being cats~

I also should add the whole 'Valentine's Day' Chemistry lesson was derived from an online PDF lesson plan from the AACT (American Association of Chemistry Teachers). I know basically nothing about Chemistry but wanted to add in a little something, and a nod to the fact Valentine's Day is coming up. So anyway, citing my sources! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Dragoza Academy. The school that was rather sought after by students for their convenient 'escalator system' to the college and their abundance of clubs. Ace woke up bright and early for his next day at school. He promised to walk to school with Tiger and Charo, and he didn't want to be late for that.

Ace looked at himself in the bedroom mirror. He smiled at the way his uniform nestled fit. The teen had a crimson, long-sleeved blazer that matched perfectly with his dress pants. Under his jacket was a simple yet neatly pressed white dress shirt. What signified the school was the emblem he wore. Upon his blazer was a gold pin shaped like a dragon that had the initials DA for Dragoza Academy.

Ace smiled happily and turned around in the mirror. It fit like a glove.

"Ace, sweetie are you almost ready?" His mother called out to him from down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Ace called back. Swiftly, he took his gold-colored school bag and slung it over his shoulder. Ace hurried down the stairs.

His mother, Rena, was smiling brightly at her son. She had seemed to just finish setting up the table. "To think to my little Ace is already in his second year of High school! Ah, where does the time go?" His mother pressed her hand softly on her cheek. She stepped forward and wrapped her son up in a hug.

Ace bashfully pulled away and grumbled. "Mom, I'm not a kid anymore! And even still the second year hasn't been that different from the first." Ace insisted with a bit of a pout.

Rena had to suppress her laughter. She changed the subject. "Well, I'm glad you made it down here on time. Tamazo was just about to eat your breakfast."

Ace shook his head. He felt the little plump furball rubbing itself by his legs. It was all white aside from a little patch of orange near its stomach. Ace knelt down and smiled. He picked up the fluffy white cat and held him up.

"Mrooooow!" Tamazo chirped out at the sound of being picked up. Ace couldn't help but laugh.

"Tama, you would eat our whole restaurant if we weren't watching you," Ace gently scolded the cat before bringing him into his arms. "And I can tell you've gotten bigger again." Ace chided with the cat and gently petted its head.

"You two are as close as ever," Rena noted happily. "Don't forget to get your own breakfast. Tamazo already finished his."

Ace laughed and playfully waved his finger over at the cat. He shook his head but couldn't help the smile that formed. "Is that true, Tama? You ate all your food before I even got down here?"

"Meooooow~" Tamazo meowed happily and none too quietly. The little cat nuzzled its head against Aces hand.

"Just as gluttonous as ever," Ace reasoned and gently placed the cat down on the ground. Tama continued to meow and whine at the feeling of being put down.

"I have to eat my food too. Tamazo." Ace explained gently and pet the cat on the head one more time. He took a bite of the delicious omelet rice on his plate. Ace couldn't help but grin.

"Thanks, mom," Ace called out towards his mom. "It's delicious," She seemed already busy setting up in the kitchen. She responded gently and walked towards Ace again. "I'm happy to see my first customer of the day is satisfied," she added gently and kissed her son on the top of his head.

Ace continued to eat his food in relative peace. He took his dishes out towards the kitchen and began to clean them in the sink. The family cat decided to follow him to every step of the way.

Rena laughed as she watched the little cat nuzzle up against Ace's legs. She gently picked up the cat. "Now Tamazo, Ace has to go to school."

The cat seemed to glare towards Ace, as though he were a traitor. The doorbell followed shortly after.

Ace pat the cat on the head. "Sorry, Tamazo. I'll be back after school." Ace noted and started heading towards the door. "See ya, mom" Ace waved and opened the door.

He saw his two friends dressed in their own color-coded uniforms.

"Ace! Good to see ya! We haven't walked to school since Junior High!" The boisterous red-head greeted him with a bright grin. He had spiky orange hair and his own orange and yellow schools uniform.

His youngest friend Charo bowed gently before him. "It's great to see you again. We don't often get to catch up before class," The blond shyly greeted and beamed up at Ace. He had on his own soft green blazer and pants that otherwise matched Ace's uniform. Their school had a strong emphasis on colors-and while the style of their clothing was necessary students could choose to wear whatever color they felt comfortable in.

"It's great to see you both. It's hard to believe how fast school went last year. I'm just thankful Tamazo let me leave." Ace rambled on as the friends left for their school.

"Ah, Tamazo is certainly affectionate with you." Charo nodded, remembering the few times he came over to see the cat nuzzling against Ace's legs.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it's mostly him just wanting food from me," Ace guessed as he held tightly to the strap on his bag. "Uh, I'm not looking forward to seeing our test results today."

Tiger shook his head and nudged Ace in the arm. "Please, with your "super luck" I'm sure you're already at the top of the top of the results list!" His friend cheered him on.

Ace shook his head. "Well, I hope so, but it's not so much super luck as it is Charo's tutoring. It's hard to believe I'm older than you." Ace looked down towards his friend.

The young blond flushed at the praise but smiled brightly. "I'm just glad I could help. I'll be in high school next year so it's always good to be ahead of the game."

Ace beamed at this. He continued to praise his friend. "You're already at a college level, so I'm sure you'll have no problems next year."

Tiger chimed in and pat the younger boy on the back. "Dude! You could start a tutoring business right now if you wanted!"

Charo nodded his thanks. " I appreciate it but I'm good taking the school year day by day for now anyway. I'm planning on doing my best."

Ace smiled at this. "Ah, that's right. You're studying to get into that University that Scholar you like is going to right?"

"Ah, that's right! The one who grew up in your hometown right? He even came to speak at our school auditorium that one time." Tiger remembered and held a cheeky grin.

Charo couldn't fight down the flush that covered his cheeks. "Geez. It's not like that's the only reason I'm studying. But well he is my idol..." he admitted a bit shyly.

Ace attempted to diffuse the situation. "Well, I think it's a wonderful ambition. I have a feeling this school year will be the best one yet."

* * *

From just behind the back of the school building was one a particular student. His eyes were of a rather mysterious yellow hue, with rare yet elegant slitted pupils. They sparkled under the sunlight to create an almost otherworldly like golden tone.

The high schooler had very pretty and slender features. His skin was a soft pale tone that seemed to glisten under the sunlight. Over his pale skin was the usual Dragoza uniform with light blue dress pants, and a long white sleeved shirt. Lastly was his light blue blazer, it hung loosely over its owner'ss arms, much like a cape in appearance.

The student had entirely natural snow colored hair that seemed to transcend normally. Within the spiky white hair were two beautiful cobalt blue jewels clipped into the sides of his hair. The blend of his rare features seemed to give the teenager a mystical appearance.

The young male had been making his way into the school as stealthily as possible. He sighed out. "If I can get to class soon then..."

"Meow..."

The soft mewling sound rang through Lance's ears. He couldn't fight the fond smile that ghosted over his lips. The highschooler knelt down and noticed the small black cat, purring beside his ankles.

"So it's you again, Devi," He greeted the cat and couldn't help but to pick it up. The cats purring only increased and it nuzzled itself into Lance's chest. The older boy knelt down and held the cat closely towards him. It had been following him since the very start of the semester.

Lance sat down and started petting the cat's head. The black cat had a rather peculiar almost purple like "M" marking on its head. Its eyes were a dark brown but held a lifetime of devotion within them as they looked up at the teenager.

"I'm not so sure I want to go back in there," Lance said with a soft chuckle.

"Mrow," The cat looked up with concern. Yellow eyes were filled with apprehension, and he could just hear the shrieks and squeals from the fans, who wouldn't bother with so much as a hello before flooding him with demands to know about his personal life.

Lance hung his head and smiled at the young cat licking his face. The white-haired teen pet the cat behind his ears. "But it's okay. I don't need any of them...sometimes I swear, you're the only one I can talk to, Devi." Lance admitted solemnly and nuzzled the cat close to him. Well, it would only be eight more hours before he could go back home, right?

* * *

Ace, Charo, and Tiger arrived through the school gates. They entered the hallway and spotted Garnet waiting by the lockers. She had a colorful stack of flyers in her arms.

"Ah, my assistants!" Garnet addressed them and waved them over. She had her hair up in two high and braided blonde twin tails. Her school uniform was colored with a bright yellow tone with a golden trim. She had a bright yellow blazer and schoolgirl skirt. She, of course, wasted no time in promoting herself.

She sported an overly cutesy pose Her friends looked towards one another and shook their heads.

"Good morning, Garnet," Charo greeted her with a polite smile and bow of his head.

"Hey, Garnet!" Tiger greeted her casually and took her flyer into his hands.

"Hey," Ace added with a casual wave and yawn. He soon found Garnet's flyer shoved into his arms.

The group looked at it and collectively sighed. They smiled still at her. She had a bright smile on her face.

Several glamour shots were collaged onto the paper amongst several bold words. " _Idol Garnet's Performance Live the Heart Drop Cafe"_ There were several smaller words involving the days and times for the performance.

"So performing again?" Ace already knew the answer. He couldn't help but shake his head as Garnet struck another pose. She hadn't wasted time in handing out the flyers to passing by students. Some of her fans happily gave her a nod or thumbs up in approval.

"And I'm assuming we're helping with the setup…" Ace deadpanned, already knowing where his weekend plans were going.

Garnet smiled and shrugged simply. "Of course. It's only natural for my assistants~" She added on with a devious smirk on her lips.

"Well, it's not like I got plans anyway," Tiger gave in rather easily.

Charo shook his head. "I don't mind it that much...I think I've gotten too used to this though."

Ace noticed all eyes on him. "Well?" His friends asked in unison. Ace sighed. So much for a laid-back weekend. "Yeah, sure...it's fin-"

Ace stopped, entirely baffled as he and his friends found themselves practically shoved towards the lockers. It was no exaggeration to call the group of adoring girls and some boys a mob. They easily crowded around the hallway.

Ace blinked. "Everyone okay?" He asked and earned a nod from Charo and Tiger.

Garnet just rolled her eyes back and groaned. "It must be that Ice Prince again."

"Ah, that popular guy again?" Ace repeated remembering hearing vague rumors earlier.

His friends took a cautious step towards the mob of apparent fans. One of the girls spoke up. "I'm sure he's coming out this way! This is his first class."

Ace groaned as he looked towards the familiar red door. Tiger patted his back in sympathy. "That's right! I almost forgot we all have Math together."

Ace's face scrunched up. It would be a hassle getting to class early, now!

"Oh, he's definitely coming look!" Another fan caught sight of the white-haired Ice Prince.

"I hope he'll have time to talk to us," Another added out hopefully.

Ace shook his head and ended up voicing aloud. "What's the deal with this guy?" This comment earned him a glare from a large portion of the group.

"Excuse you! He's the prince of this academy! There isn't a person with good taste who isn't into him!" A bright-eyed girl said with a roll of her eyes. She pointed at Ace. "He's so mysterious and absolutely gorgeous! Ice Prince or not he's Lance! How can you not get it?"

Ace held his hands up in defeat and sighed. "So why is he the 'Ice Prince' then?" He further baited the fangirls, in hopes to quell their rage.

One of the fanboys spoke up after a while. "Well, obviously that's due to his cold attitude to his fans!"

A brunette spoke up later, "Don't you know anything? Lance has rejected absolutely every confession he gets with not so much as a word of explanation!"

"So there isn't anyone good enough," Ace reasoned, and rolled his eyes as the squeals came out as the supposed 'Ice Prince' came through the hallway. Everyone's gaze fell right towards the male.

"Ah, Lance! It's wonderful to see you this early! If you would please…" The young brunette bowed herself forward and held out a colorful envelope like an offering. She was blushing madly as she looked up at the 'prince'.

Lance shook his head. "I don't feel the same," He stated simply. The 'Ice Prince' held his hand out flat towards the girl.

The brunette started to tear up as she spoke out. "But why? Is there someone else we don't know about?" She spat out through her tears.

Lance held his head up as though to silence her and said coldly. "I'm just trying to go to class," He added without a second glance. The older male entered through the door and quickly closed it behind himself.

While the young girl had left in defeat, it hadn't stopped the mob of fans from squealing over how 'cool' he acted there. "That's our Ice Prince," One of them called out dreamily.

Ace rolled his eyes. "What a showoff." He managed to make his way through the crowds of fans. "Ah, well. Let's go." Tiger walked with Ace towards their class, opening the door and readying themselves for the last test results.

* * *

Math class hadn't gone as terrible as expected. Ace held out his test paper with a slight smile on his lips.

"So how'd ya do?" Tiger turned towards his friend beside him. Tiger flipped over his paper to reveal a solid '75' written in red upon his test.

"Did better than expected, that's for sure," Ace responded with a brightened smile and bit of confidence. He turned his paper over to reveal the bright 95 marked onto his paper.

"Dude, that's awesome! Look like Charo's study sessions have been doing well for you!" Tiger acknowledged with a grin and held his fist out for Ace. Ace laughed and met with the fist bump.

"Don't forget about my 'Superluck'," Ace quoted the earlier title. Still, he couldn't help but beam. "You should come to our study session next time. It's pretty fun." Ace added on.

Their class had remained rather uneventful after. Ace couldn't keep the grin off his face for the next few minutes. Still, there was something off that was getting to him. He swore he kept feeling someone gazing at him. Ace looked back and eventually caught it. Yet, the person looking at him...like _that,_ it was Lance. He couldn't understand what that kind of look meant, it was entirely soft but yet filled with emotion. Ace felt flush. _Just what's with that show-off today?_

"Ace, will you hand out our lecture notes today?" The math professor, Miss Daphness asked for him.

Ace cleared his throat and nodded, "Of course." He took the stack of papers and handed them out to the class. He couldn't quite understand just why this guy kept glancing at him. There was a good portion of the room, lingering over the Ice Prince.

Ace stopped before Lance's desk and passed him the handout. The younger male nearly squeaked as he felt the older boy's hand brush over his. Lance just had to keep gazing at him. Ace could see where the 'prince' title came from. He definitely had pretty features...but...

"Ahh!" Ace screeched out and nearly tripping over himself. He dropped a few papers as a result. Lance's lips turned into an amused smirk.

Any thoughts of Lance's princely looks were scrapped for the remainder of the class. Those looks before, he was just imagining them, right?

* * *

"Ah, Miss Morgan's class...should be interesting." Garnet noted observing the colorful red and pink decorations all around the classroom.

Ace took a seat next to Garnet and groaned. "She's very into the holiday, isn't she? Even when it's weeks away."

Garnet nodded. "I heard it's her favorite. So I'd watch out for this lesson," She answered in a whisper. Several other students came into the classroom. The two couldn't help but notice a certain white-haired pretty boy rushing in to find a seat. He sat near the window seat a few rows behind Ace and Garnet. The ice prince breathed a sigh of relief as a quiet guy took a seat next to him.

Ace couldn't help but look back and with some sympathy. There were a few fans that came scrambling in and took their seats anywhere near Lance. This was including...Haru. Ace shook his head. He somehow managed to catch Lance's gaze and he smiled at him before turning away.

Garnet gave Ace a curious look but shrugged it off. She'd let them figure it out on their own.

Ace tried not to falter feeling that gaze still on him. The younger teen shook it off.

Coming into the room with a beautiful purple petticoat and a long black dress was their instructor Miss Morgan.

"Well, good morning class!" Morgan greeted with a cheerful tone. She placed several bags filled with roses, candies, cups, and marshmallows on her desk. The blue haired instructor placed her hands to her lips and winked at her class. "As I'm sure you all know, Valentine's Day is coming up! A beautiful day to celebrate the most powerful force on this earth...love!" Morgan announced happily. She curved her index finger and thumb on both of her hands and brought them together to form a heart.

Behind her was a rather large pink heart drawn on the erase board. Within the heart were the words "Valentine's Day Chemistry."

Ace tried not to laugh at the way Lance immediately turned towards the window. Several fangirls and fanboys had them in their sight at the words.

"I'll have you know I've picked out your partners for the day! I think we'll really see those sparks fly and at the least, you'll make a new friend you haven't worked with before." Morgan announced with a smile. "Now before we break off into groups of two I think we should go into the three basic stages that come with love. We'll begin the PowerPoint shortly, but love does happen in three stages. Who remembers what those three stages are..." Morgan paused and scanned the room with unusual heterochromatic eyes. They fell upon Garnet who was near the front and had her hand up as usual.

"Alright, Garnet." She pointed to the blonde.

Garnet tossed her head back and held her hand out very matter-of-factly. "The three stages of love are in fact: Lust, Attraction, and attachment."

"Very good, Garnet. As expected from our top student" Morgan praised the blonde and pointed towards the group. She walked over towards her computer and smiled wryly over whatever was on there. The blue haired instructor waltzed over towards the far side of the room and rolled out the projector screen.

"Alright, now..." Morgan pressed a finger to her lips. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she looked around the room. "...these will be your Valentine's Day partners for the rest of class." She clicked a few buttons and loaded up a printed list of names.

Everyone was scanning the list wildly. There were several audible groans at the choices. Morgan glared devilishly at the group. "If you have a problem with this setup you're welcome to leave the class and miss your credit for the day. You can rest assured we'll be conducting class as we would on any other day. At least give yourself a chance to make a new friend, alright?" Morgan asked this rather cutely and placed her hand on her hips.

Several boys in the class and a few girls flushed at the demonstration and nodded vigorously. Morgan giggled at the display. She turned towards a certain auburn haired teen. "Ace? I believe you have your partner listed as well..."

Ace's blue eyes scanned the list. He had hoped to be paired with Garnet, Tiger or someone a bit more familiar. It seemed fate had other plans. Ace gently scratched his cheek. He wanted to protest, and he started to understand why a good portion of the class had their eyes on him. Right above his name was Lance.

"Ah...right," Ace carried over his books. He noticed a red-head girl with large ringlets and large pink bow. Her cheeks were a bit flushed and had a rather dignified way of walking up to Garnet.

"I saw your concert at the cafe last week. I suppose you could say I was impressed Garnet," She began. There was a twinkle in her eyes as she looked towards the blonde. She gave Ace a little glare.

"Alright, I'm gone." Ace held his head up in defeat and headed back towards the classroom. He smiled at his friend and wished her luck. If things worked out here, he'd finally have something to tease her about. If it didn't work out, well he still would try.

Garnet gave him a thumbs up before he left and whispered. "Good luck thawing the Ice Prince's heart."

Ace rolled his eyes and took his seat over by Lance. Yellow eyes trailed over his form and Ace felt a little nervous. This was the popular guy, right? He probably just saw some wrinkles in his uniform or something. Ace shook his head. Still, they hadn't introduced themselves still.

Ace held out his hand towards the other. Lance blinked in confusion. The smile Ace was giving him was so private and gentle. He felt a pang against his chest and lightly took the others hand.

"We haven't met officially, right? I'm Ace," he greeted him so gently. It was entirely unexpected a look that wasn't asking more from Lance than he desired. It wasn't filled with spite for the unwanted scene he attracted.

Lance nodded but stubbornly looked away. There was something about the sparkling blue eyes that got to him. "I know..." He muttered gently and looked away to entirely hide the bit of pink gleaming on his cheeks. It occurred to him that neither had let go of the handshake.

Ace tried not to puff out his cheeks at the response. "And you're the popular Ice Prince," Ace teased a little and took out his books onto the desk.

Lance sighed at the title and shook his head. "It seems so..." His voice came out a bit sad.

Ace blinked at the response, it was a bit melancholy. "Well, you don't have to worry about some fanboy routine with me." Ace assured lightly and smiled.

He hadn't expected the eyes of the other to shine like that and for his lips to part. Ace supposed he did have pretty features but still.

Then there was a smile, it was entirely brief and over within a blink but Ace knew he caught it. "That's good," Lance approved.

Ace couldn't comprehend this all but decided to focus on their class. Miss Morgan had been looking at the two of them with quite a bit of amusement.

"Alright. Now, without further ado, we will start the PowerPoint slides. After these I'd like you to do some activities together that'll help strengthen your bonds," Morgan instructed and beamed at the class.

They had learned quite a bit about different hormones, chemicals and physical responses associated with love. Ace hadn't hated the lesson but the glares from across the room were nerve-wracking.

Lance was diligent as ever, quiet but not exactly stuck up as Ace expected. Maybe he had gotten ahead of himself and the rumors. The older boy continued scribbling out notes. Every now and then Ace could feel the other's gaze on him.

It's not like he was doing anything different. Ace breathed out, this guy was way too confusing.

Towards the end of the PowerPoint activity, Morgan handed several colorful cups. The cups were put on every team's desk and were filled with sugary sweetheart candies.

"For this activity, I would like to test your ability to work together. You'll each take a turn stacking the candies on top of each other. At the end of the two minute periods, the one with the most stacked candies wins." Morgan explained the activity and began stacking her own candied hearts on the front of her desk.

"I'll start," Lance told his partner carefully. His hands were entirely nimble as they placed the candied heart in the center of the desk. Ace followed up afterward and the two had a pattern going.

The younger teen couldn't help but admire the older boy's slender fingers. Perhaps, he played piano or another instrument.

"Ace?" Lance called out his name.

Ace shook his head lightly and hurriedly stacked the next candy on top. Unfortunately, for their team that little error caused their stack to collapse. Lance smirked at him and wordlessly continued from the start.

Ace turned his head to the side and huffed. Just what was with him today?

Despite the error, their team had won third place in the contest.

The next activity consisted of using the cups again. Morgan passed around a large bag of heart-shaped mini marshmallows for the class to use.

"You've all done so well," Morgan happily pressed her hands together. "Our next activity before we get into our lab gear will involve a basic toss and catch routine. You'll take turns with your partner holding the cup while the other tries to throw their marshmallow inside, like this-" Morgan once again explained and cutely winked. She threw her own marshmallow into her cup.

This activity had gone fairly well for them. Ace made a conscious effort to keep his focus.

"Alright, I'll take a turn tossing now," Lance said simply and handed the cup back to Ace.

The Auburn teen held his cup and attempted to follow the pattern Lance was throwing. It worked fairly well and he caught around a dozen mini marshmallows in the cup. Yet, that little smirk came back on Lance's lips.

"You're doing well," Lance complimented. Ace felt himself swallow at the words. He couldn't quite understand it.

Lance had thrown the next heart-shaped marshmallow right in front of him. Yet, Ace dropped the ball or cup in this case.

"What was that?" Lance couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his lips.

Ace felt his mouth go dry and even at his expense. He had to shake this off. Lance was just making fun of him, typical show-off attitude.

"Nothing!" Ace denied and continued their activity.

The class had gotten into their eyeglasses, lab coats, and gloves. Miss Morgan placed a rose on everyone's desk. They were told to grab a spray bottle for their teams

"Now, I really love pink roses. I want to see if you can change the colors of these white ones with the spray on your desks. So let's see your results," Morgan added wistfully. Her eyes scanned over several of her paired off groups with amusement. Things were working better than expected.

"So we're just spraying the roses, then? " Ace found himself asking. He didn't quite get how something like that could change the colors so easily. Yet, he couldn't stop the smile bursting on his lips as he took the spray bottle of ammonia and watched as the beautiful petals began to turn pink.

"Wow, it actually turned pink!" Ace couldn't help but express his joy. His lab partner watched him fondly for the duration of the period. Ace's joy left him all to unaware. He wasn't about the spoil that the roses were likely altered with another chemical beforehand. The sparkle in Ace's eyes made even him want to believe otherwise.

* * *

Ace couldn't get his head out of the clouds through his remaining classes. Just what was that back there? Had he misjudged the guy back there?

Fortunately, lunch time had come up, and Ace could find a time to vent with his friends.

"So...just how was it working with Mr. Ice Prince himself?" Garnet cut straight to the point. Garnet, Ace, and Tiger had all agreed to have lunch outside the school building. They had met up with Charo, who was still attending the joined Junior High School of Dragoza. The group of four were all gathered on the grassy plain.

"Eh? You were really paired up with Lance?" Charo couldn't help but raise his voice at that statement. It seemed Ace had a rather interesting day.

"So how did it go?" Tiger asked between bites of his own lunch.

Ace shook his head. "It wasn't so bad actually…" He couldn't help to rub the back of his neck a bit nervously. "He doesn't seem to be as bad as the rumors say...I mean he was quiet and a bit of a show off during the class games, but still…" Ace trailed off.

Garnet had to hold her tongue and drown out her words behind the iced coffee she was drinking it. "Well, it seems you can't believe what the rumors say. Although he doesn't seem to have a lot of tact with rejection,"

"That's for sure," Ace agreed readily. He couldn't help but pout. "He's something…"

The blonde idol couldn't help but detect a bit of fondness there. She smirked. Knew it!

* * *

The young Auburn teen had just finished up with his last class. He held his bag behind his shoulder and eyed the hallway. He was hoping to see one of his friends.

Ace couldn't have expected to see his childhood friend, Haru rushing through the halls in a blur. "Ace!" She cried out and couldn't hide the tears that were falling. She leaned forward and sobbed into Ace's shoulder.

"H-haru," Ace was caught off guard. "What happened?"

"It was Lance," She spoke between her sniffles. "I finally t-told him how I felt, and I never bought the rumors before...But he just rejected me so coldly...and wouldn't even tell me why. I guess 'Ice Prince' is a title suited towards him after all."

Ace's eyes turned cold and he glared towards the open air. He gently pat his friend on her back. "That's it. I'm gonna figure out this guy's deal. Don't worry," He smiled towards his friend. "I'm gonna talk to this guy."

* * *

Ace was able to find Lance towards the back of the school building. It was well after class let out, and this was Ace's final place to look.

His blue eyes darted towards the one he was in pursuit of. "Hey, showoff!" Ace called the older male out. Lance was sitting there rather quietly and looking at his phone.

Yellow eyes shivered as they met up with Ace. "A-ace," Lance spoke out. This had certainly caught him off guard. Ace definitely missed the soft smile that formed on him.

"Don't go acting so cool after what you did!" Ace pointed towards the older male in an offense. He boldly stepped forward and glared towards Lance. "Just what's your deal?

Lance blinked and tilted his head to the side. He opened his mouth in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Lance asked so simply. This only served to set Ace off further.

"Seriously! Do you have so many admirers you forget or something? My friend, Haru! Do you think it's fun to break people's hearts!" Ace continued to pry further, and demand to understand more.

Lance stood up and met closer to Ace. "Am I supposed to lead someone on?" He asked back and stepped closer to Ace. "Isn't it better to be honest from the start?"

Ace grit his teeth and held his hands up in the air. "Unbelievable! Look you don't have to like anyone. If everyone's not good enough for you, then fine! But really you can't even give an explanation!"

Lance's eyes turned a bit colder and he looked away from Ace's gaze. "I don't have to give out something personal," He further insisted and turned back towards his accuser.

"P-personal!" Ace spat out. "Don't you think that's what everyone's been expressing all this time! Look if you have a reason, don't you think you owe it to let the person know! You made my friend cry that's not something I'm gonna just let go without a reason!" Ace shouted out and found himself standing firmly on this.

Lance shook his head. "So I just need to say my reasons, right?"

"That's right! It should be simple enough," Ace affirmed and crossed his arms. The older boy continued to move closer towards him. The younger teen had paid it no mind until he could feel Lance's breath ghosting over him. Ace started to back up.

There was a firm look in Lance's eyes and Ace found it hard to speak. "Well, then. You can just tell your friend…" Lance continued, stepping closer to Ace for every time the latter moved away.

"The reason I can't return those feelings is quite simple," Lance explained with a smirk. He backed Ace into the wall of the school building. Lance placed his arms on either side of the boy's face, sealing him in.

" _I want you_ ," Lance admitted. He wasted no time in leaning closer and pressing his lips against Ace's. The press of their lips had remained closed but was entirely too soft and warm. Ace couldn't fight the way his heart gave in to racing for the older boy. Lance's lips caressed him so tenderly, and Ace couldn't fight the way his eyes closed.

Lance backed away all too quickly and looked quite pleased seeing the blush on the younger boy's cheeks.

"L-lance…"Ace had barely managed to call out as he watched the older boy go out of earshot. His legs gave in and he slid against the wall. He couldn't help but touch his lips with his fingers. It was still so warm. So the reason Lance kept rejecting everyone, was because of him…Ace wished he could hate that fact, even a little. He bent his knees to his chest and buried his head against them.

"I think I like you too," Ace murmured into his legs. He couldn't stop the fire from spreading to his cheeks. "But geez, that was my first kiss…"

* * *

It had taken another couple of days before Ace could find himself to look the older teenager in the eye.

"Found you!" Ace announced. He finally went on a pursuit of the boy who stole his first kiss like that.

Lance was waiting in that familiar spot behind the clue. The place where Ace confronted him. Yet, there was an entirely too gentle smile on Lance's lips that made Ace melt. His blue eyes glazed over as he looked towards Lance's lap.

There was a small black cat resting comfortably on the older boy. Lance was gently stroking the cat's head.

"You're here early, Ace," Lance started simply with a soft smirk. He couldn't help but admire the flush on Ace's features.

Ace pouted a bit at that tone. He was acting way too cool after what he did the other day. "Ah, look just give me your phone."

Lance blinked at this. "My phone?" He repeated.

"Yes," Ace assured the other and looked with resolve. Lance chuckled but reached into his pocket.

Lance held out his blue flip-phone and gave it to Ace readily. Ace tried not to smile at the fact Lance had his same phone but in blue. He hurriedly typed away on the phone and handed in back to the older boy.

"Ace...this is?" Lance turned a bit pink as he looked at his screen. He couldn't help to smile and look up at the younger teen. Ace had turned away and was heading back towards the school building.

"Just stay in touch, alright?" Ace attempted to say casually. The flustered teen hadn't said another word after that.

Lance smiled as he looked at the screen. Ace's name and his number had been typed in there so quickly. "I will," Lance promised as he held his phone close to his chest.

/END/

That wraps it up for LanceAce week! I hope you've enjoyed yourselves! I had a lot of fun writing!


End file.
